Project Black Portal
by Dr. Bross
Summary: Black Hole has started a project to harness the power of other worlds. Their latest specimens however, have begun to cause problems with their operations. What does this mean for the rest of Wars World?
1. Chapter 1: Bad Moon Rising

Disclaimer: Wow, I'm actually using one of these. It's given that I don't have any ownership of Advance Wars or the characters of Final Fantasy... Duh. But the characters Glenn, Brad, Aldrea, Ashley, and Cecil, are used from "Bahamut & the Guardian Forces" by the permission of Gregory Stephen/nightdragon0. So you know, you should go read it, you would enjoy it.  
  
-Advance Wars 2  
  
--Project Black Portal  
  
---Chapter 1: Bad Moon Rising  
  
The bay water was still and calm and the moonlight made the surface shimmer. It was the very short time in the Blue Moon season where the snow stopped falling and thawed for a matter of months. A pair of fishing buddies drove their old truck with a boat attached down to the for some early fishing. Both of them served in the Blue Moon Army and had received some leave time, both of them took their time off immediately. They backed their boat into the water and got out putting on gray overcoats.  
  
"Finally, all this time shuffling orders around. It's about damn time we could get away from that blowhard." A lanky man sighed.  
  
"Ivan, don't talk about Commander Olaf that way. If anyone hears you, you'll never hear the end of it."  
  
"We're out in the middle of nowhere, Vlad. No one will hear us. Besides, everyone thinks about him that way. He enjoys having a reputation."  
  
"I don't think of him that way." Vlad stated.  
  
They said no more and began to push the boat out into the water taking their fishing equipment with them. They lowered their hooks into the water once they were halfway out and began to wait.  
  
"So, if you don't think Commander Olaf is a blowhard, then what do you think of Commander Grit?" Ivan asked.  
  
"Commander Grit? Hell... That would take until morning."  
  
"We have plenty of time." Ivan laughed, then he paused. "Hey, I think I have something here."  
  
Ivan stood up with his pole in hand and began to tug. The water around the boat began to churn as Ivan pulled harder on his rod. It seemed like no matter how much he pulled whatever the hook was on refused to come up to the surface. He laughed thinking about his catch.  
  
"Vlad, this must be the size of a submarine! It has to be huge!"  
  
It was then the rod was ripped from his hands and disappeared into the water. Ivan stumbled backwards and landed on his back, rocking the boat back and forth. Vlad began to laugh out loud as Ivan sat up and looked out rather amazed. Suddenly a dull gargled roar rose up from the water below them and both officers soon became quiet. They sat there in silence before Ivan spoke up again.  
  
"What the hell was that?"  
  
"Maybe it was the current... the waters crashing up against the..."  
  
Vlad could get no further in his explanation before another roar could be heard. This time it was louder and water splashed up around them. The fishing rod Ivan was using soon shot up from the surface at blinding speeds and went sailing across the bay. Vlad was already moving toward the motor and tried to start it, but even before he could begin to pull, something erupted from the waters and tore their boat into pieces, sending them flying into the chilly waters to disappear below the surface...  
  
-------  
  
Grit stepped out of the passenger side of the jeep and onto the road looking about the area. It was easy to pick him out among the crowd of blue clad soldiers, with his duster coat and blue uniform underneath. Not to mention his lanky figure and height. As one of the commanding officers of Blue Moon, he was to oversee the investigation about a number of reports he had received all of which were confusing.  
  
It was morning now, and the reports had led to the lockdown of the Point Stormy Bay Area., since there was a military base a couple miles from it. Helicopters whizzed by as Grit slipped a cigarette into his mouth, but didn't light it. He oversaw a blur of soldiers in blue uniforms as they swept the area. Finally, one of the captains approached Grit and saluted.  
  
"Morning sir." The captain greeted.  
  
"So what in blue blazes is going on out here?" Grit asked finally. "I'm hearing a hodgepodge of things. Something about Black Hole and sea monsters. It's downright confusin',"  
  
"Um... We had radar confirmation of two Black Hole fighter jets... They shot something down into the bay... then... well..." The captain paused. "They're over there sir."  
  
The captain pointed out to two men sitting on the back of a medical truck. They were covered by heavy blankets and talking to a medic that was checking over them. They were the two officers who had gone fishing, Ivan and Vlad, and both of them looked as scared as hell. Grit began to button his coat feeling the bay winds roll in and approached the two. They both tried to salute, but were way to cold and shaking too much to pull it off. Instead they just both gave a weak bow.  
  
"How's these two boys doing?" Grit asked the medic.  
  
"They'll be fine. Just soaked and cold." The medic explained.  
  
"It... was... huge... sir..." Ivan choked out.  
  
"It erupted from the surface... almost killed us." Vlad quivered.  
  
"Would you boys mind tellin' me what exactly 'it' is?"  
  
"Of course sir, sorry sir... It was like a... dragon..."  
  
Grit paused to roll his cigarette to the other side of his mouth and gave a puzzled expression. The two officers gave a glance at each other.  
  
"We're not crazy. We saw it! It almost killed-"  
  
"Relax boys. I never said you were off your rockers... Just tell me everythin' that happened."  
  
It was then the two officers retold their night of how they wanted to go fishing. How they took their boat out onto the lake, and how Vlad... No Ivan... caught something on his rod. It was torn down... shot back up... they wanted to get out of the waters. The deep roaring... The story soon became fragmented until the point where they themselves could hardly remember what happened.  
  
"Well something is in that bay!" Ivan declared. "And it nearly drowned us!"  
  
There was a pause as Grit turned to take a look over the area. Even he could see the many pieces of their boat that had been demolished the night before. Eventually he left the two officers and began down toward the shore where there truck had been parked.  
  
"So... What do you think is going on sir?" The captain asked after awhile.  
  
"Well, we don't have enough to declare anything official.." Grit paused to take the cigarette out of his mouth. "You boys stay here and check the area, see if you can turn anything up. I'm gonna go find out a way to explain this to the Bearded One without getting him all riled up..."  
  
But before he could go back to his jeep and get in, there was shouting and nearly everyone on the shore was looking up the side. A pair of soldiers were escorting a teenager, around 18 years old, down the side of the bay. He had blond hair and was pretty fit for his age. His clothes were normal enough, black jeans with a blue t-shirt, and to add some flavor was a black jacket and fingerless gloves. There was a pendant around his neck, but the most interesting thing about him was that he was soaking wet.  
  
"Will you guys just calm down? This is just a little misunderstanding..." He tried to reason with the soldiers pointing the assault rifles at his back.  
  
Grit and the captain began to move forward towards the two soldiers and their guest. They met halfway on the road and one of the soldiers stepped forward to explain.  
  
"Sir! We found his kid walking along the bay, somehow he got through our perimeter."  
  
"Kid? I'm eighteen thank you very..." But he didn't get any further when he felt a gun jut into his back.  
  
"Shut up." One soldier ordered him.  
  
Grit put the cigarette back into his mouth and held his hands up.  
  
"Alright, let's calm down here... We're obviously a little antsy about what happened last night. Let's take this slow... Ok now." Grit turned toward the guest in question and tilted his hat back a little. "What's your name son?"  
  
"Son?" The teenager repeated with a little laugh.   
  
Obviously it was about his accent, but Glenn soon felt another jut in his back with the gun and turned around angrily.  
  
"Cut that out!" He demanded.  
  
"Just answer the question kid." The captain demanded. "And don't disrespect the commander."  
  
Finally there was a pause and he turned back towards Grit.  
  
"Look, my name is Glenn... I'm a little lost. You see I was taking a swim..." Then he paused seeing the expression on Grit's face. "Well, I didn't mean to take a swim it was an accident..."  
  
"Now just hold on here now son... Let's not get ahead of ourselves. We're gonna go back to the Point Stormy Base and continue this little discussion." Grit explained. "We're vulnerable out here to attack as it is, the last thing we need is Black Hole showin' up to have a get together."  
  
There was a look upon Glenn's face like he didn't want to. But he said nothing. Eventually he was shoved again and moved off toward a truck. The captain was giving hard looks at Glenn as he went by. Finally he turned back to his commander.  
  
"I don't like him sir. There's no way he could have slipped through the perimeter... No, he was here before we arrived."  
  
"Aw... cut that out. You don't know nothin', no one does. But we'll find out what he was doin' here anyway." Grit responded and then walked off to get into the truck along with Glenn.  
  
---------------  
  
Spotlights dotted the area of the facility hidden deep in the overgrowth of a small island. Stalking the area were strange creatures dressed up in space-suit like battle armor. They looked at the world through two beady red eyes, and breathed through a snout. Their suit was pitch black and on one arm could only be described as a massive gun. They did their best to make as little noise as possible as they watched over the area...   
  
But presently, the angry yells of someone could be heard coming from inside the Black Hole compound.  
  
"Arrggggg!!! I don't believe this! You worms! You pathetic little worms!"  
  
The hangar sized area was being stomped through by an absolutely huge man. If his size weren't intimidating enough, he wore a spiked black helmet along with red goggles. The leather brown jacket he wore worked perfectly to emphasize his bulging muscles, and since he wore no shirt underneath it, his massive pectorals were visible as well. He was presently leading a crowd of soldiers, and two of which were at each side of him.  
  
When they blazed past a table full of gadgets, they came across an area lined with a row of five glass cylinders. Heavy cables and tubes were hooked up from the wall to the cylinders, except two were empty while the others were filled with some sort of gas. There was vague outlines something in the three other tubes, but the huge man stopped at the empty ones and then turned to the two soldiers who were closest to him.  
  
"What the hell is this?" The man pointed toward the tubes. "What in @#$% hell is this!"  
  
"Commander Flak... the two creatures... they transformed..." One soldier began to explain with a distorted voice. "One minute the dragon was there and the phoenix too... the next minute... there were adolescents in their places..."  
  
"So? Didn't you worms try to stop them?" Flak spat back. "You did see them didn't you?"  
  
"Sir! The restrains were fitted for the respective sizes of the creatures, not for anything smaller than that... We were trying to get the others tied down before they escaped as well..." Another soldier cut in. "The two others slipped through and changed back on the outside..."  
  
Flak gave a low growl and became suddenly silent as did the two soldiers. They almost jumped as Flak beat his knuckles together and gritting his teeth.  
  
"I'm gonna crush each and every one of you..."  
  
"Tee hee hee... You get so worked up sometimes Flak!" A voice called out.  
  
All the soldiers in the room turned to see a little girl enter. Despite her size, she still looked like she belonged with a long black jacket and wild frizzy hair. She skipped along energetically as two soldiers followed after her, carrying two crates full of files. When she got up to Flak, she gave another giggle and put her hands in her jacket pockets. The child genius of the Black Hole forces, and a major source of their technology.  
  
"You're so silly. I told Adder I should have oversaw the movement process, but noooooo. He never wants to listen to me."  
  
"What you doin' here Lash?" Flak demanded. "I'm busy!"  
  
"Busy messing up my projects!" She pointed at him. "What happened to the Mrs. Birdie? And Mr. Dragon? They're gone! You lost them! You lost my new friends!"  
  
Flak lowered his head as Lash threw her accusations at him. Eventually he looked back up, having lost a lot of anger.  
  
"They said they changed into people and took off... Got outside and flew off somewhere..." He explained. "We sent two fighters after the dragon and shot him down somewhere over Blue Moon... The phoenix thing got away but I think we clipped it with some anti-air..."  
  
"Well no duh they escaped!!!" Lash sang. "If you read anything I gave you, you would know they were junctioned to people!"  
  
This caused Flak to whip his head back confused. He put his huge knuckles at his side and looked at Lash rather lost.  
  
"What are you talking about? What's this functioned stuff?"  
  
Lash became upset and stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
"It's junctioned! Not functioned! Here..."  
  
She snapped her fingers and the two soldiers stepped forward dropping the crates full of files at Flak's feet. He looked down at them rather pitifully and looked back up to Lash.  
  
"You don't expect me to read all of this do you?"  
  
"It's your punishment, for ruining all my fun! You see, through my extensive research, I've found out that my new friends are called a lot of things, but one sticks out in particular, a GF, or guardian force. They bond with a human in order to become stronger... But I'm sure you knew that." Lash scolded with her hands on her hips. "They can revert back and forth between their human bonds and their real forms."  
  
"I don't got time for this..." Flak grumbled and turned away from Lash. "I gotta find those two things before Sturm..."  
  
"Fine!" Lash interrupted. "I'll just tell Adder you lost two of our specimens and see how he takes it."  
  
Flak whipped his head up and shook it quickly. If his goggles weren't hiding his eyes, you would have been able to see them bulge. He stepped forward nearly knocking over the crates of files and looked down at Lash pitifully.  
  
"You can't do that! Adder it just looking for a reason to demote me... Hawke is angry too cause' I botched the Orange Star invasion..."  
  
"Then start reading! Maybe if you use that pink lump in your head, you might stop ruining all my fun! I would have been plucking the feathers right off of that birdie if it weren't for you!" Lash lashed out with childish anger.  
  
Eventually Flak gave in and scooped up the crates under each arm and began to walk off grumbling all the way.  
  
"Toodles Flak!" Lash waved.  
  
She began to tap her foot thinking about something. Most of the soldiers in the area began to move off in different directions, but the two that came in with Lash still stood waiting. Eventually she put on a big grin and spun around to her soldiers.  
  
"Tee hee hee! Listen up! It's time to play hide and seek! Mr. Dragon and Mrs. Birdie probably think they won, but we haven't even begun to look! So... where'd that fighter last mark Mr. Dragon's position?"  
  
"Plunging into the water of the Point Stormy Bay Area, Mistress Lash." The soldier reported. "The fighter planted two missiles into it's back. As for the phoenix... we think it headed toward Green Earth on it's wounded wing."  
  
"Goodie!" Lash cried out. "Let's get the dragon first! Just cause I might meet Mr. Scarecrow and Gramps again!"  
  
"You mean Blue Moon COs, Grit and Olaf, don't you mistress?"  
  
"That's what I said! Mr. Scarecrow and Gramps!" Lash corrected. "Now c'mon! Let's get get ready for a road trip!"  
  
"Mistress... I feel it's important to mention, when our forces engaged the dragon outside, our machine gun weapons did very little to it's armored scales... The phoenix, however agile, is much more suspectible to our weapons."  
  
Lash stopped laughing and put on a devious grin. She took a couple steps across the room to a black briefcase that was sitting on a table full of her gadgets and opened it up. There was a red glow emanating from the case. But she didn't leave it open for long and closed it. She turned back toward the soldier and laughed.  
  
"I know... I fixed up something special... just for Mr. Dragon! Now all we gotta do is find him. Then... playtime is on! And If I know Mr. Scaregrow and Gramps... It shouldn't be too hard to find Mr. Dragon!"  
  
The soldier nodded and turned to carry out the orders given to him. Lash opened up the case and looked over the contents again, giggling all the while.  
  
-End Chapter  
  
--Next Chapter: Interrogations and Nutcrackers 


	2. Chapter 2: Interrogations and Nutcracker...

Disclaimer: Wow, I'm actually using one of these. It's given that I don't have any ownership of Advance Wars or the characters of Final Fantasy... Duh. But the characters Glenn, Brad, Aldrea, Ashley, and Cecil, are used from "Bahamut & the Guardian Forces" by the permission of Gregory Stephen/nightdragon0. So you know, you should go read it, you would enjoy it.  
  
-Advance Wars 2  
  
--Project Black Portal  
  
---Chapter 2: Interrogations and Nutcrackers  
  
Glenn sat back in the little cell the Blue Moon Army had prepared for him. He was still tired from the grilling interrogation he received earlier. But he was not alone, in a matter of speaking...  
  
"Oooh..." Glenn groaned feeling his back. "That was the most uncomfortable chair I've ever sat in..."  
  
Do you humans normally ask the same question thousands of times? Bahamut rang out in his head.  
  
"Only when they think you're hiding something... and well... they aren't far off in our case."  
  
We're wasting time here... we should have told them the truth...  
  
"Sure thing. Hi, I'm Glenn. I was kidnapped from another world because of this dragon I'm bonded with... Have you met him? His name is Bahamut, he's a GF. I can change into him now if you like..."  
  
Point taken... Bahamut mumbled.  
  
"There would be no way they would let us go after that." Glenn paused for a second. "By the way, did you notice those weird countries? Blue Moon? Black Hole? I think I heard something about Orange Star back there in the hallway..."  
  
You noticed too? Bahamut commented sarcastically. My, you're quick.  
  
"Ok ok, it's obvious we aren't in Kansas anymore... What do we do about it? We can't sit here while those Black Hole guys have everyone else in test tubes."  
  
How about this, you let me take over and I'll blast our way out of here...  
  
Glenn sat up in his bed now realizing it was impossible to gain any sleep with his companion talking away in his head.  
  
"As nice as that sounds... We're in a base surrounded by guys with assault rifles and who knows what. This is a military base after all. Not to mention, they haven't taken to us very well."  
  
You mean to you, they haven't seen me yet. Bahamut commented.  
  
Glenn shook his head and dangled his feet off the side of the little cot. He then stood up and went to the window and looked out to see a number of fighter jets lining up for take off.  
  
"Great..." Glenn said upon seeing the fighter jets. "They got them too..."  
  
I hate those blasted flying tin cans... Bahamut moaned. I'm still hurting from the last time we ran into them.  
  
"And what a graceful landing. Right into the bay, then you had to go blow up those guy's fishing boat..."  
  
Hey! Bahamut growled fiercely They tried to fish me out like some sardine! The King of Dragons is no sardine!  
  
Silence descended between them as someone walked by. After awhile, Glenn could hear Bahamut sigh.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Phoenix... I hope she could escape... And the others, I thought they were right behind us...  
  
"I wouldn't worry about her. With Ashley, I'm sure they'll be ok. As for Brad, Cecil, and Aldrea... We're just lucky only I heard you cuss up that storm as we got caught."  
  
Mention that again and I will make sure you pay.  
  
This caused a little laugh but was soon interrupted by the pounding of a guard's fist on the cell door. This caused Glenn to jump, but he soon turned around to see who it was.  
  
"You're about to be moved soon. We want cooperation on your part." The guard warned.  
  
Glenn nodded and sat back down on the cot as the guard eventually left the little window and continued on down the hall.  
  
"I hope they don't plan on keeping us..."  
  
We can't afford to let it come to that.  
  
Then there was a knock and the door opened up. Two soldiers stood with their weapons at the ready.  
  
"Commander Grit wants to see you now."  
  
--------------  
  
Glenn soon found himself outside and walking across the tarmac of the runway. He noted how foggy it was and how much it limited visual distance. They weaved through some parked tanks and jeeps and entered the main building. After navigating some hallways, they entered a mess room of sorts. Grit sat at one of the tables with a file at his side. The soldiers made sure Glenn sat down, and then left to go stand on the outside of the door.  
  
Grit didn't have a cigarette in his mouth and looked at Glenn interestedly.  
  
"Sorry bout' all that questionin' earlier." Grit began sincerely. "I told the boss you weren't worth the sleep deprivation tactics... but sometimes you can't reason with him. This is more of an informal questionin' of sorts, you know, off the record."  
  
His boss sounds like an arrogant fool.  
  
"Sounds like someone I know at times." Glenn said under his breath.  
  
What is that supposed to mean?. Bahamut growled.  
  
"You say somethin' son?"  
  
Glenn didn't say anything and simply glanced over toward the file on the table. It was stuffed full of papers.  
  
"Let me tell you what we know. Last night, Black Hole flew a pair of war birds into our airspace and shot somethin' down. Also, two of our boys' fishing boat gets blown to pieces. Then we find you soaking wet and a stranger to these parts."  
  
More silence between them both.  
  
"Come on... You can tell me." Grit encouraged. "Sure I'm wearing a uniform, but I don't mean any harm. I just trying to sort this out before it becomes a mess. Were you flying here from somewhere? Runnin' from those snakes in Black Hole? You don't look the pilot type, but I'd be a dammed fool if I thought I knew everythin'."  
  
Glenn finally looked and leaned forward on the table.  
  
"I don't think you would believe me. And if you did, I still wouldn't be any better off." Glenn explained.  
  
"Aw come on. Try me. I've seen some pretty far out stuff." Grit grinned. "Addin' one more to the list ain't gonna hurt."  
  
More silence, it was clear to Grit that he wouldn't get far pursuing that path. He reached toward his file and pulled out a map and unfolded it over the table. He set it down and simply sat there watching Glenn's reaction. It was a map of the area, Wars World read clearly at the top of the map. There was a number of continents with respective colors. Blue Moon was off to the west and connected to a country known as Orange Star. The countries Yellow Comet and Green Earth were island continents more towards the east.  
  
Glenn studied it. This confirmed his thoughts about being in another world, but something caught his interest. A small little spec of land near the center of it all, it was unmarked and colored black. A larger island sat near the top, it too was colored black, but was unmarked as well.  
  
"This a map of the region?"  
  
"Yep. Why don't you point out where you came from son." Grit suggested.  
  
"What are these unmarked areas?" Glenn asked quickly.  
  
This question made Grit raise an eyebrow. He leaned back and looked at Glenn in a rather puzzled way.  
  
"Aw come on son. Everyone knows that's Black Hole's stompin' grounds. Restricted areas. Anyone who goes there is only lookin' for trouble..."  
  
More silence, and eventually Glenn leaned back but kept his eyes on the map.  
  
On one of those islands is where the others are.. Bahamut realized. Now we just need to get out of here and lose this cowboy...  
  
"Easier said than done." Glenn muttered.  
  
Grit had leaned forward to say something when an explosion could be heard from outside. Both of them looked up towards the windows and then toward each other. Grit quickly stood up and went to the window looking out trying to find the source of the noise. The rat-a-tat-tat of gunfire could be heard as Glenn stood up.  
  
"Darn it! They must have snuck in using the fog as they went."  
  
He paused in mid sentence and looked back towards Glenn who had gotten up and was inching for the exit.  
  
"Hey now, don't go nowhere." Grit ordered.  
  
"Sorry, but I can't waste any more time hanging around here. I've gotta save some friends of mine." Glenn answered.  
  
"Just hold on a sec here..."  
  
Suddenly something erupted through the door to the mess hall and the doors swung open. As they did, Glenn and Grit could see huge holes through them. The two soldiers who were standing guard soon fell to the ground and someone entered. It was Lash, and she was cradling a huge gun that looked like it's guts were exposed, but it was actually a number of external modifications. It's shape, more or less, resembled an MP5, and it glowed an eerie red color.  
  
She looked over the area and soon spotted Glenn, a wicked smile spreading across her face.   
  
He seemed to recognize her and began to back away. Grit had drawn his revolver and pointed it at Lash. She however, paid no attention to him and took a step towards Glenn.  
  
"Oh hell..." Glenn muttered.  
  
"Hey there Glenn! Where's Mr. Dragon?" Lash greeted with a giggle.  
  
She paused to cock the weapon, which required a great deal of force on her part and made the weapon begin to glow an even brighter red color.  
  
"C'mon! Let's play! Tee hee hee!"  
  
It's that infernal little girl! Bahamut realized. The one who captured us in the first place!  
  
"And I don't think she's here to apologize!"  
  
Grit looked at Glenn strangely, unable to hear his guardian force and then glanced back towards Lash.  
  
"I don't know what you're doing here princess." Grit interrupted. "But you're in a whole heap of trouble now."  
  
"On the contrary!" Lash countered. "I got a brand new toy, but it's not for you! Please Glenn! Let Mr. Dragon come out to play! I want to show him my new toy! The Nutcracker!"  
  
Lash raised the weapon and pointed it at Grit. This caused him to instinctively flip up the table for cover. Finally she pulled the trigger, and a huge energy discharge went off. The gun shuttered and the recoil knocked her back a couple of steps. However, the round that was fired blew an easy hole through the mess table, and then through the wall behind it and kept going.  
  
"Possum Spit!" Grit yelled out. "What in tarnation was that!"  
  
"Tee hee hee! Ain't it great?" Lash giggled with pride. "I designed it with rail gun technology! That means I can crack dragon scales and even the armor on your Medium Tanks! Now... where's Mr. Dragon! I wanna play!!!!"  
  
Oh I'll play alright... Bahamut growled angrily.  
  
"We can't do it here. It's too small an area."  
  
Then go outside! She's going to regret messing with me!  
  
Glenn sped off as Lash soon began to wobble along with her big gun. Grit stood up to fire, but was soon ducking for cover as his target spun around and began to spray the area with lead. Vavomp, vavomp, vavomp. Now the gun was firing it's high velocity rounds in full auto. By the time Lash stopped firing, half the tables had been turned to saw dust and the wall had begun to collapse.  
  
"Oh yeah! I forgot to tell Mr. Dragon! My gun is full automatic too! Tee hee hee! Come back Mr. Dragon! Come back!!!!" She called out.  
  
---------------  
  
Outside Glenn could see the whole area had been overrun by the alien soldiers of Black Hole. The Blue Moon forces had begun to fight back, but they were hard pressed to make ground. Any tank that rolled out was soon flattened by Lash's new Nutcrackers. Some of her soldiers were equipped with the weapons as well and tore the area up without any help from mechanized divisions. Some helicopters peppered the area, but were picked off the by incredibly powerful guns the Black Hole soldiers now toted.  
  
There was plenty of hangars as Glenn avoided the chaos and kept low to avoid stray bullets. He soon went behind a hangar and found the coast was clear.  
  
"Geez, it's crazy out there! You ready?" Glenn asked Bahamut while gripping his pendant.  
  
Just let me deal with them...  
  
----------  
  
Lash was busy catching up at the moment. She had spotted Glenn run behind the hangar and stumbled after him finding it awkward to run with her Nutcracker. She turned the corner with a giggle and looked upwards.  
  
"I've found you! Tee hee..." She stopped in mid laugh finding Bahamut, king of the dragons glaring at her. "Um... Uh oh!"  
  
"Uh oh is right!" Bahamut roared.  
  
Lash made an about face and began to run away. As she turned the corner, a wall of flames erupted and almost fried her. She spun around with her gun ready and watched as Bahamut came after her. A couple feet away, Grit had managed to get all the pieces of broken tables off of him and came out to gaze upon the scene before him.  
  
"We'll I'll be..."  
  
He dropped his mouth open and watched as the huge dragon stepped out of the shadows of the hangar. Most of Bahamut's scales were a dark blue color, but the front of his chest was gold as was his claws and talons as well as a gold wheel that was on his back. The wings were arranged in a feather pattern of blue, red, and ending in gold. His tail swung back and forth furiously as he got closer to Lash ready to pounce on her.  
  
"Yay! It's Mr. Dragon!" Lash cried out happily.  
  
"My name is Bahamut!" He roared back. "Get it right!"  
  
"Hm... whatever!" She responded dully.  
  
Grit was too surprised to do anything and simply looked on. Lash raised her Nutcracker and pulled the trigger. Bahamut spread his wings to block the shot, but the bullet went right through and hit him in the shoulder. He roared out in pain as Lash gave a big smile and then followed it with a hysterical laugh.  
  
"Tag! You're it!"  
  
With that she ran off as Bahamut stomped after her.  
  
---------------  
  
"That little pest!" Bahamut cursed. "She's going to get it!"  
  
Even I felt that! You need to be careful, it went right through your wing! Glenn advised.  
  
Glenn had now switched places with his GF, and now merely watched the events through Bahamut's eyes.  
  
"Oh like I didn't feel that!"  
  
Bahamut could spot Lash tearing across the tarmac as the Blue Moon jeeps and soldiers tried to fight back. The Black Hole soldiers however were having a field day with their new guns and ripped up anything that approached them. A tank rolled out from one of the hangars with it's main gun ready to fire, however, it lasted only seconds in the hail of gunfire coming from the Nutcrackers.  
  
Damn! They have more of those things!  
  
"A well placed Mega Flare and it will hardly matter." Bahamut vowed.  
  
But as he went after Lash, she suddenly spun around and raised her weapon. She missed horribly as her target leapt into the air and landed behind her. She spun around to re direct her gun and soon felt Bahamut's tail crashing into her.   
  
"Tag!" Bahamut responded sarcastically.  
  
Don't encourage her. Glenn grumbled.  
  
"I couldn't help myself."  
  
This attack sent her rolling head over heels and landing on the grass in between the two runways. She got up and frantically looked around for her weapon.  
  
"You big meanie! Wait till I get my toy back!"  
  
However, she found it too little too late as Bahamut's talon landed on it and crushed it.  
  
"Hey!!!!" She screeched. "My toy!!!! You big meanie! I'm gonna pinch you like a bug!"  
  
"And you need to grow up! Now where are the rest of them?" Bahamut demanded. "The rest of us!"  
  
Lash didn't say anything and simply smiled and waved. This caused Bahamut to whip his head around to notice a pair of soldiers that had begun to fire on him. Pain shot through his body as the rounds connected with his left leg and arm. The blows knocked Bahamut off balance and he went crashing to the ground.  
  
"Arrggg!!!!" He howled in pain.  
  
"Tee hee hee! That's what you get!" She laughed. "That's what you get when you mess with me!"  
  
She jumped back up an kicked him in the side and ran back over to her soldiers who began to move closer to Bahamut ready to make their shots count.  
  
Bahamut! Can you get back up?  
  
Out of the corner of Bahamut's eye, Glenn could see a number of soldiers approaching, reading their weapons.  
  
Bahamut!!!! He yelled again only to get no response.  
  
-End Chapter  
  
--Next Chapter: Magic Show 


	3. Chapter 3: Magic Show

Disclaimer: Wow, I'm actually using one of these. It's given that I don't have any ownership of Advance Wars or the characters of Final Fantasy... Duh. But the characters Glenn, Brad, Aldrea, Ashley, and Cecil, are used from "Bahamut & the Guardian Forces" by the permission of Gregory Stephen/nightdragon0. So you know, you should go read it, you would enjoy it.  
  
-Advance Wars 2  
  
--Project Black Portal  
  
---Chapter 3: Magic Show  
  
There was now six soldiers that neared the fallen dragon and pointed their weapons downward. However they didn't get far when Grit stepped forward and began to shoot at them. Each shot was dead on the mark, right between the eyes, and they all dropped. Lash turned around to notice this and re directed some of her soldiers towards a new target as her captain ran to her side.  
  
Bahamut finally let out a groan and pushed himself up off the ground. He stretched his wings and rubbed the areas where he had been shot, wincing in pain. He swiveled his head around to see Grit approach and let out a low growl. When Grit was done reloading his gun he snapped the chamber shut and pointed it towards the ground.  
  
"Easy there..." Grit began slowly. "I'm not here to make a ruckus... Besides, I think we're on the same side..."  
  
"Stay way from my dragon!" Lash yelled out and soon they both found themselves with a crowd of soldiers pointing guns at them. "He's mine! I found him first! And I want him back!"  
  
It looked as if Bahamut had gone to say something, but quickly stopped and seemed to try and repress the pain he was feeling.  
  
"Dammed child..." Bahamut finally moaned. "When I stop throbbing... You're going to pay."  
  
"Why are you so angry? You'll like it in the Black Hole Army! We play all the time!"  
  
"Don't listen to her big fella." Grit cut in. "She's talking about playing with people's lives. They do a lot of nasty stuff where she comes from. Their boss ain't even from this world."  
  
Lash paused to think but eventually nodded with a big grin.  
  
"That's right! We sure do! Now come on! Or should we play some more tag? I brought some friends along this time! Since you're such a big cheater!"  
  
Suddenly a low glow began to emanate from Bahamut, when it was done, he stood up as if he had never been hit. Lash seemed to pause for awhile and then eventually realized what had happened.  
  
"You know what Mr. Dragon?" Lash asked finally.  
  
"It's Bahamut! Bahamut!" He roared back. "What the gods makes you use that blasted name!"  
  
"I got magic too..." She continued ignoring Bahamut. "I call it... Prime Tactics!"  
  
It seemed in the distance a siren began to sound. All the Black Hole soldiers in the area began to glow. The suits of the soldiers suddenly changed colors to resemble the asphalt they walked on. Bahamut and Grit looked off into the distance to see the soldiers fighting with Blue Moon were charging now, shrugging off any bullet that touched them. Eventually the same thing happened to Lash's jacket and she giggled.  
  
"Tee hee hee! It's time for the bonus round!"  
  
----------  
  
What just happened? Glenn asked.  
  
"I don't know... But I have a feeling Lash and her forces just became more powerful." Bahamut answered.  
  
"It's her CO Power. We all got one or two." Grit explained. "She uses terrain to her advantage, let's just say, it's gonna take a whole hell of a lot more than a six shooter to take them down now."  
  
Lash raised her hand and then pointed and the soldiers began to inch closer to Bahamut and Grit.  
  
"Bring me Mr. Dragon! Be careful! I want his scales to be all shiny and new!" She paused to think. "Oh yeah... You can shoot Mr. Scarecrow if you feel like it. But shoot him slowly!"  
  
Luckily we have something that's a lot more than a revolver. Glenn commented.  
  
"Damn right." Bahamut grinned, then turned to Grit. "You might want to step back."  
  
Grit looked toward Bahamut then the approaching soldiers and did as he was told watching the whole while unsure of what exactly was going to happen. Bahamut quickly leapt backwards and landed onto his stomach. He planted his hands into the ground firmly and the wheel on his back began to turn.  
  
"Uh... Mistress..." The captain pointed out as energy began to build around Bahamut's mouth.  
  
"Quiet!" She ordered while slapping the captain on the visor. "I'm enjoying this! Wait a tick..."  
  
But she soon saw what the captain was talking about and began to slowly step away as her soldiers continued to move forward. Eventually the captain followed suit while yelling out.  
  
"Take him down now!" He hollered.  
  
"Oh shoot..." Lash moaned.  
  
"Mega Flare!" Bahamut yelled.  
  
It was too late now as a large blast of blue energy escaped from Bahamut's mouth. There was a moment of pause before the Black Hole soldiers disappeared in the blast. Grit soon had to shield his eyes. The captain grabbed Lash and dragged her out of the way. The Mega Flare kept going and soon decimated a hangar sending debris raining down in the area. Now everyone on both sides were running for cover as large pieces of steel began to plop down around them.  
  
When it was all said and done, there was a charred pile of soldiers and a large indentation in the ground where the beam had sliced into the earth. Lash gazed at all of this and soon felt a tap on her shoulder.  
  
"Mistress! We've lost most of our ground forces! Commander Olaf is arriving with re-enforcements... We need to leave now!"  
  
Lash soon slapped her captain and began to run toward Bahamut with her hands in the air and a face of rage.  
  
"You big stupid dragon! It's not fair! It's not fair at all! Wait till I get back to my factory! I'm gonna crank a whole squadron of fighters out and make a purse out of you! Then I'm gonna stuff your head and put it over my toy box!"  
  
Lash didn't get far when her captain soon grabbed her and tossed her over his shoulder beginning to retreat with the rest of the forces. But that didn't stop her from raving on as she spewed out the insults.  
  
"I'm gonna microwave your snake friend and have some seafood! Then I'm gonna cut that horn off the unicorn and use it for my Christmas tree! I'm gonna make a carpet out of the weirdo bird thing!!!!"  
  
Don't let her get away! She knows where the others are! Glenn reminded Bahamut.  
  
"You think I would let her walk away after all this? You don't know me as well as I thought you did."  
  
Just shut up and catch her already!  
  
Bahamut began to spread his wings to go after her but was quickly stopped as a pair of jeeps pulled up in front of him with the mounted guns aimed right at his head. The soldiers driving did a double take upon seeing the large dragon they had prevented from taking off and glanced nervously at each other.  
  
"Get out of my way!" Bahamut barked at them.  
  
Bahamut! Don't! Are you really looking forward to taking on an entire army?  
  
"They're asking for it!" He explained. "And I'm just warming up!"  
  
Suddenly Grit stepped forward and waved towards the two recon vehicles.  
  
"Boys boys! The fire is that-away!" He yelled out.  
  
"But commander Grit! This dragon... It's..."  
  
"Aw come on. There's no such thing as a dragon. It's just a hologram. Lash is pulling the wool over your eyes... Now git! Before she manages to regroup!"  
  
The soldiers exchanged glances but eventually lowered the mounted guns and nodded.  
  
"Uh... yes sir... Of course sir... We won't let her get away!"  
  
With that, the two jeeps drove off and left Grit alone with Bahamut. He took his hat off and scratched it looking upwards as if trying to decide something.  
  
". I reckon' I don't know the half of it. But I know someone who can find out for me. I can't see me helpin you out if I'm delayin' ya. Oh yeah, If you see that Glenn feller... I'm assuming he's with you."  
  
"You could say that." Bahamut snickered.  
  
Hey, I'm right here inside your head remember? Don't say anything bad about me.  
  
"Since when did you start caring?" Bahamut asked.  
  
Since they happen to be the leader of an army. I think I would like them to think positively about me!  
  
Grit fished around in his pockets for something and eventually took out a radio.  
  
"Here, when you see Glenn. Give it to em'. I'm sure he's gonna need all the help he can get if Black Hole is after em'... And I guess that means you too."  
  
Bahamut gently plucked the small radio out of Grit's hand and palmed it carefully. He watched as Grit put his hat back on and then looked around.  
  
"Well, I imagine it's gonna be one long explanation why one of our hangars are missin'. But I'll think of somethin'. Now git, before the Bearded One sees ya'. I'll make sure all our birds are grounded. So... good luck to ya's."  
  
Imagine that, he's letting us go. Glenn thought aloud. You think he knows anything?  
  
"I think he knows he can't stop me." Bahamut laughed.  
  
With that, Bahamut soon took off into the air and disappeared into the sky. Meanwhile Grit was kicking around a metal fragment from the hangar as a parade of soldiers showed up.  
  
"Well you see boss, it was like this..." Grit began to rehearse to himself.  
  
--------------------  
  
On the shores of Yellow Comet, a ominous fortress sat on the horizon. It had eight cannons encircling it pointing upwards as if ready to blow anything away with huge spotlights rising into the air. Inside it was a maze of iron corridors with eerie red lights and swarming with Black Hole soldiers. And even deeper still was a hive of laboratories and weapon facilities all working to serve the military effort of Black Hole.  
  
In the top room of the fortress that surveyed the landscape around it, sat a tall man with skin that was as white as snow. His face portrayed a gloomy but haunting look, and he could have been mistaken for a dead body if it weren't for his purple hair. Polished riding boots were propped up on his desk as the rest of his outfit was a black military uniform with purple trim.  
  
He presently rubbed his hand together and occasionally cracked a sinister smile if only for a mere second. Eventually the floor in the middle of the room opened up and an elevator emerged with a lone Black Hole soldier.  
  
"Commander Adder... the specimen is ready sir."  
  
The Black Hole CO known as Adder set his feet down on the ground and stood up. He put his hands behind his back and cocked his head up as if the rest of the world was lower than him.  
  
"Delightful." Adder responded. "It's about time I had my say with Lash's little pets. She's caused to much trouble to Black Portal with these distractions."  
  
"Of course sir. Lab 6 Sector C is all yours."  
  
"As it should be." Adder finished.  
  
Adder walked out to the elevator platform and slowly sunk into the ground as they traveled into the bowels of the fortress. After a short ride, he stepped off and the soldier departed from him. The hallway went on for what seemed like forever, but Adder only walked a short distance before turning left into a large room with an even larger table that hung on the wall. Wires connected everything to a small control room. As of now, Adder was alone, except for the strange winged creature that was strapped to the table.  
  
It was a bird in shape, but not in appearance. It was more reptilian than anything else when looking at it's head and feet. And on the right wing was a golden chain, which snaked along the table and hung off one of the edges. Adder stepped up along side in and looked down as it stared up at him.  
  
"You see, we have a communication problem Valefor." Adder began as he paced around the table. "All you seem to be able to do is speak this gibberish that has no meaning to me. And despite our attempts to decipher it, we still don't know if you even understand what I'm saying."  
  
Valefor cried out in the odd language that Adder had spoke of. Despite this, it was easy to hear the feminine tone of the voice.  
  
"So here is my solution. I shall speak to you in a language we all understand." He paused to observe her expression. "And that's pain."  
  
Adder soon moved up to the little control booth and gazed over the controls.  
  
"See how simple a solution this is? Every time you disobey me... Or fail to live up to my expectations... I will turn you into the world's oddest light bulb. I also have various poisons at my disposal... But there is just that smell that comes from electrocution. It's so... exhilarating."  
  
Valefor continued to yell out in it's odd language. Adder gave a hard stare and then entered something on the control panel. The lights dimmed, and suddenly the entire room was lit up simply by the electricity that was currently being channeled through Valefor. At first there was only the hum of the electric current, but it didn't take long before Adder's victim was screeching in pain. Eventually he shut it off and stared awhile at the deep breaths Valefor was taking.  
  
"How was that? So when I make a face like this..." Adder paused to turn his expression into a hideous snarl. "That means this happens."  
  
He flipped the switch on for a short moment and then off, jerking Valefor with a burst of electricity.  
  
"And when I look like this..." Adder turned his expression into his usual grim appearance. "That means this happens."  
  
He went to flip the switch, but quickly jerked his hand away in a lighting fast motion. It was easy to hear a sigh of relief come from Valefor as Adder stepped away from the control panel.  
  
"Good, good, we're making progress... That's very good." He then paused and stroked his chin. "You see, I plan to use you as our new weapon. Yellow Comet has been slow to accept Black Hole as their new rulers. They must be taught a lesson... as all lower creatures must be. Much like yourself."  
  
Adder moved around the table to get a good view of Valefor's face and could see the disgust showing through. He smiled and let out a sickening cackle and backed away with a smile.  
  
"Heh heh heh. Aren't you the most... delightful pet... We're going to do wonders. I can tell already."  
  
He began to move for the door but then remembered something and turned back.  
  
"If you somehow think your fellow freaks of nature are somehow coming to your rescue... You are sadly mistaken. However much power you contain, can never measure up against the sheer might of Black Hole."  
  
Once again he turned away only to turn back around.  
  
"Oh yes... one more thing. Don't try reverting to your human partner. It won't work so long as you are hooked up to that machine. Besides, it's so.. inconvenient for me. You see, I know all about you... and most importantly... your weaknesses... Heh heh heh."  
  
Finally Adder left with a cocky stride simply smiling about the previous conversation.  
  
-End Chapter  
  
--Next Chapter: Birds of War 


	4. Chapter 4: Birds of War

Disclaimer: Wow, I'm actually using one of these. It's given that I don't have any ownership of Advance Wars or the characters of Final Fantasy... Duh. But the characters Glenn, Brad, Aldrea, Ashley, and Cecil, are used from "Bahamut & the Guardian Forces" by the permission of Gregory Stephen/nightdragon0. So you know, you should go read it, you would enjoy it.  
  
Rusty D: Yeah, funny how that worked out. Glenn and Glenn Gordon. Luckily, one guy has a last name here, or we'd all be really confused. Course I would always ask you before including your Glenn Gordon character in anything I do, so you don't have to worry about my butchering your excellent character anytime soon. BTW, if you like my more serious fics, you might want to check out Lash Factor. It kind of slipped inbetween two of my "The [enter name] Show!" series. A definate sleeper, it was in and out faster than I expected.  
  
-Advance Wars 2  
  
--Project Black Portal  
  
---Chapter 4: Birds of War  
  
The southernmost Green Earth train station was packed as a flood of people desperately tried to escape the coming wave of Black Hole forces from the north. Their military had recently done very little to halt the sweeping wave of enemy soldiers, and the only choice left to make was evacuation, to Yellow Comet, using the rails.  
  
But among the chaos was a girl who stood out easily for some reason. It was probably the calmness of her despite what was going on. She wore a brown sleeveless shirt and a pair of blue denim jeans and paused to tighten the green sweater that was around her waist. Before she could even look over the area, a busy couple barged through dragging their young son along with them.  
  
After this, she took a moment to readjust her black hair and moved toward a wall and leaned up against it. Like Glenn, she too also wore a pendant around her neck.  
  
Ashley, what's going on? Her GF, Phoenix the bird of fire, asked.  
  
"They're all trying to get away from those Black Hole guys." She paused to leap into the rushing crowd without getting trampled. "I wish we could do something..."  
  
Maybe if my wing wasn't hurt so bad from that blast when we escaped...  
  
Ashley moved over toward a window showing a whole gallery of televisions on the same station and in the reflection could see Phoenix staring back at her that only she could see. It was a way of talking face to face by using reflective surfaces. Her right wing had healed a bit, but still looked mangled from the anti-air fire.  
  
Just a little longer... and I'll be fine.  
  
"I hope so. We need to find Glenn and the others. Are you sure we should leave this place?"  
  
Yes, I'm sensing something very strong in the place they call Yellow Comet. Do you still have the map we got from the information booth?  
  
"Yeah, but it's so weird..." She paused to unroll it and gaze over it. "Where ever we are, those guys in the space suits sure didn't take us around the block."  
  
Now she turned away from the TV display and began to weave through the crowed pulling a ticket out of her hand. Even though she didn't have a dime of the currency needed to cross the ocean, the evacuation made it that no tickets were necessary. The Green Earth Army currently ran the evacuation, simply herding people into the train cars at the station.  
  
It hardly took five minutes as Ashley filed into a crammed train car. Now it was packed and some of the soldiers had got on as well reading their rifles. One stepped forward and began to speak.  
  
"Orange Star has agreed to help us with the evacuation of the area since Black Hole is so close. We want all of you to remain calm and remain seated until we've reached the opposite station."  
  
"Maybe now I can finally get some rest..." Ashley muttered.  
  
"We'll never make it." One man spoke up. "Black Hole has nearly encircled the entire continent!"  
  
One of the soldiers moved down the isle and threatened to hit the man. The packed train nearly gasped in unison, except for Ashley.  
  
"Calm down! The Orange Star Air Force will be escorting us. You have nothing to worry about. Everything... is under control..."  
  
Hm... That doesn't sound comforting...  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
If they had something so under control, do you think they would be evacuating?  
  
"You trying to tell me you're going to be needed soon? Will you be ready?" Ashley asked seriously."  
  
Phoenix didn't respond but simply mumbled something. Ashley went back to looking out the window to now see the expansive blue ocean around them.   
  
------------  
  
The train ran along a bridge for a little while before diving downward into a tunnel to travel under the ocean. The tunnel went for most of the trip, which was uneventful, before climbing back up out of the tunnel and onto a bridge. The Yellow Comet shoreline could be seen as a spec on the horizon. The train itself was moving at a good pace making the little stone wall of the bridge wiz by at a furious pace. But suddenly, the conductor could see something ahead.   
  
There was a pair of black Medium Tanks, huge awkward front heavy looking tanks, with their turrets pointed in the direction of the train. Along side them were soldiers, Black Hole soldiers with their weapons ready. Instantly the conductor slammed on the breaks sending the train screeching.  
  
It squealed on down the tracks for another good mile before finally coming to a stop. Anyone inside the train was thrown back and forth and rattled around like loose change in someone's pocket. More Black Hole soldiers appeared out from behind the tanks and then Flak emerged, stepping in front of the crowd. After a quick glance at the train he turned around to face his soldiers.  
  
"Alright! You know the drill! Lash says we're looking for some black haired girl with a funny pendant around her neck or somethin'! Take everyone who matches the description, and don't come back to me empty handed!" Flak barked out. "Tear this train apart!"  
  
It was then the Black Hole soldiers converged on the train as Flak stayed back at the Medium Tanks. Some Green Earth soldiers popped out from some of the windows and opened fire trying to hold the train down. But there was simply too many enemies to take down, and it wasn't long before the train was all theirs. The captain emerged from the first passenger car and reported back to Flak.  
  
"We're sweeping the cars now sir." The captain paused to look back towards the train. "It should only take a matter of moments."  
  
"Man, it's almost been a week and I still got nothin'..." Flak muttered. "I better find somethin' soon before Adder reports me to Hawke..."  
  
"Sir... What about the Orange Star Air Force?"  
  
Flak grinned and looked up into the sky.  
  
"Adder told me he has somethin' special worked out. So this train is all ours."  
  
-------------  
  
The people in the car moaned and quivered in their seats as gunshots erupted from outside. Ashley put down her window and looked out to see Black Hole soldiers begin to swarm the train and board it. She had felt the stop before, and now she knew why.  
  
"It figures..." Ashley muttered. "It's those space suit guys again."  
  
This isn't good... You have to buy some time... hide!  
  
"Easier said than done..."  
  
Unless she planned to disappear altogether, there was no way of hiding in the passenger car she was in. She had to fight her way just to get to the rear of the car, where she soon saw Black Hole soldiers moving in from the back looking about the crowds and yanking people out of their seats it seemed at random. They got closer and closer, until they reached the bridge from their car to hers...  
  
Quick put yourself behind someone. Phoenix suggested.  
  
The door flew open as the soldier kicked it in with his large boot. Three poured into the car making everyone scream in terror. A quick shot into the air and through the roof of the train car quieted them for now and they soon began to look over the passengers with their beady red eyes glaring angrily at each person. They couldn't see anyone matching the description right off and began a search.   
  
"Alright worms!" One soldier shouted out. "If anyone moves, we're going to help you donate some blood! We're looking for a black haired woman with a pendant! If you give her up now, you can save yourselves some trouble!"  
  
They cocked their gun arms and began to go about the search. Two of the soldiers stood at both entrances to the car as the other went down the isle looking around. Every once and while he would reach his gloved hand out to pull people's faces up, or to pull them up off the floor. A bad smell had begun to go through the room as someone had spoiled themselves.  
  
"You! Get up!" The soldier going down the isle ordered.  
  
He plucked a young woman out of one of the front seats. Her hair was really more of a dark brown, but the soldier hardly cared.  
  
"Please!" She tried to reason with him. "My hair is brown! It's just dark!"  
  
"If I wanted your opinion. I would have beaten it out of you!"  
  
"These guys are unbelievable." And Ashley could hide no more.  
  
As the soldier went back to nail the woman, he found his arm soon caught by someone and spun around. He was now faced with someone who accurately fitted the description, or Ashley in other words. He tore away his arm and then shoved the brown haired woman back into her seat. Soon the two other soldiers had moved in.  
  
"Leave them alone! You jerk!" Ashley told them angrily.  
  
The soldiers glanced at each other and then grabbed her, forcing her down the isle out onto the bridge and off the train. They now had their machine gun arms at her back and shoved her along.   
  
"I hope you're ready Phoenix..." Ashley whispered.  
  
"Shut up!" The soldier barked.  
  
As she got further down the track, she could see Flak pushing around different girls and his captain waving some device at them. All of them wore some kind of jewelry around their necks and had dark hair, no matter the color. Every time a woman cleared, Flak got angry and began to stomp the ground with his heavy boot.  
  
"Grraaahahh!!! Get her out of here!" He yelled at the latest woman to show up. "Put her back on the train! You guys quit brining me these fakes! Or I'll send all of you to Lash for experiment day!"  
  
Finally Ashley arrived and was pushed before Flak. The captain waved the device and soon did a double take.  
  
"Uh sir! It's her!"  
  
Flak tilted his head and then crossed his arms. He towered over Ashley and gave a gruff laugh. Then moved his head to the other side and dropped his arms down.  
  
"Huh? This one right here? You sure?" Flak asked. "She isn't much to look at. Kind of scrawny if you ask me. Not to mention, she's a girl! Why would that bird thing be in here?"  
  
"Scrawny? A girl? What are you trying to say?" Ashley asked offended. "At least I don't sound like someone 2 IQ over a brick."  
  
This caused Flak to let out a thundering laugh as some of the soldiers raised their weapons, expecting trouble.  
  
"Ha! You wanna mess with me? I'll snap you in two! Toothpick!" And he shoved her to the ground.  
  
Want me to talk to him? Phoenix asked,  
  
"I thought you'd never ask." Ashley sighed.  
  
Flak gave a glance around confused as did some of the soldiers.  
  
"Hey! Who you talkin' to?" Flak demanded. "You talking to me?"  
  
It was then a burst of flame erupted from where Ashley stood causing all the soldiers and Flak to cover their eyes or turn away completely. One soldier was thrown off the side of the bridge as most of them stepped back to avoid getting scorched by the immense flash of heat. When they could finally look back, a huge eagle like creature stood where Ashley once was. Flames danced up and down it's body, and it's tail feathers were the colors of the rainbow.  
  
"No, she was talking to me." Phoenix answered.  
  
Flak turned to his two Medium Tanks and pointed toward the fiery bird before him.  
  
"Get her! Get her!"  
  
Phoenix took to the sky easily as the tanks opened fire and proceeded to blow apart the diesel train engine. Flak dove for cover as the fiery bird began to rain down red hot fireballs on the soldiers standing out in the open. As that was carrying on, the next thing he did was pick up a radio and begin to bark orders into it.  
  
"Helicopters! I want the helicopters right @#$% now!"  
  
As soon as Flak had put his radio down, a large oddly shaped black helicopter rose from one side of the bridge. The gun on the front of it swiveled around as if looking about the area and began to rise higher into the air. It tilted it's rotors toward Phoenix as if to make them a weapon but missed. Then as it finally came higher than the fiery GF, it's gun tilted downwards and opened fire.  
  
Phoenix! Look out! Ashley warned.  
  
The helicopter gun wasn't fast enough as Phoenix dove downward and dodged the hail of bullets. Now the copter was tearing away at the blown up train engine and bullets began to ricochet in all directions. One knocked back Flak's head as it bounced off of his helmet and then shot upward managing to clip Phoenix in her wounded wing. She let out a painful screech as the copter began to give chase.  
  
"They've shot me for the last time!" Phoenix screamed angrily.  
  
She spun around as the copter neared and spread her wings making the fire on her body flare up. The copter stuttered, it's optical sensors overloaded by the sudden burst of light.  
  
"Phoenix Flame!"  
  
Two rays shot out from Phoenix's wings and connected with the attack helicopter. It soon burst into flame sending some of it's rotors flying off like giant death blades. One sawed it's way across the bridge nearly clipping the two tanks as the rest of the copter plunged into the ocean currents. Flak gazed downward for a moment and then back up into the sky towards Phoenix.  
  
"Ha! You got one crummy copter, with one lucky shot! I ain't impressed feather duster!"  
  
"Let's see how you like it... because you're next!" Phoenix declared.  
  
Flak leapt back to dodge a fireball, but wasn't fast enough as it began to melt his boots. He danced around the track trying to put it out and began to howl in anger. Several of his soldiers tried to help him, but were clocked by his massive flailing arms and hit the ground with at thud. When his feet were finally put out, he beat his knuckles together in a furious rage.  
  
"Grrraaaaaaa!!!!!" Flak roared. "I've had enough of this crap! Chew on this! Barbaric Blow!"  
  
There was a red glow around Flak for a minute, and then it slowly began to spread to his soldiers where it lasted. Four more copters showed up with this glow encasing them and they began to split up to encircle Phoenix.  
  
Well, this doesn't look good. Ashley noted. Something's going on with his guys...  
  
"I can sense it... and now more importantly, there's too many of them..." Phoenix admitted.  
  
Finally the four copters had finished buzzing around and turned to open fire. The sound made from their guns was deafening as it seemed they were shooting cannonballs rather than bullets. Phoenix darted downward and skimmed along the top of the train as the hail of gunfire followed her. People inside the train began to shout out in horror as bullets began to tear up the train roof. It was easy to see the copters could barely control their gunfire now that it was so powerful, so bullets literally went everywhere.  
  
These guys have horrible aim, but they're packing a serious punch! We need to get away from the train before someone gets hurt!  
  
"That's true... But we need to get away from them before we get hurt as well!"  
  
Phoenix dove away from the train car as all the copters were now behind her firing off bursts of gunfire. She swung around and began to head towards the mainland as Flak and the remaining Black Hole soldiers began to move away from the train. It didn't take long for the speed they were flying to leave the bridge behind them and now begin to soar over the Yellow Comet land. The copter closest to Phoenix began to lock on and soon fired a pair of missiles that gained quickly.  
  
They've launched missiles at us!  
  
"Not for long."  
  
With a graceful motion, Phoenix had spun around and now faced the copters while moving backwards. A firestorm erupted from her wings as the missiles dove right into it. There was a momentary pause and a dull thump before an explosion ensued and soon Phoenix and the lead copter was engulfed in a ball of flame. When it subsided, red feathers and metallic scrap rained down from the sky...  
  
-End Chapter  
  
--Next Chapter: Dead Ends 


	5. Chapter 5: Dead Ends

Disclaimer: Wow, I'm actually using one of these. It's given that I don't have any ownership of Advance Wars or the characters of Final Fantasy... Duh. But the characters Glenn, Brad, Aldrea, Ashley, and Cecil, are used from "Bahamut & the Guardian Forces" by the permission of Gregory Stephen/nightdragon0. So you know, you should go read it, you would enjoy it.  
  
-Advance Wars 2  
  
--Project Black Portal  
  
---Chapter 5: Dead Ends  
  
Glenn walked about the island, the facility there was gone and not a clue was left behind. They had retraced their steps after leaving Blue Moon and had located the island from before. But every little piece, every little evidence of anyone being there was gone.  
  
Dammit. Bahamut cursed. They're gone! We wasted too much time just sitting around and talking!  
  
"I don't get it... when we escaped. This place was huge. How could they pick up and leave so quickly?" Glenn wondered aloud.  
  
Humph, why don't you ask your new friend Grit? Bahamut suggested sarcastically.  
  
Despite Bahamut's tone, he pulled the radio out and looked at it. There was some switches along the side and an antenna, it was actually pretty big in Glenn's hands.  
  
"I think I'll do that..."  
  
Glenn. It's called sarcasm. I seriously doubt that cowboy could do anything but spit tobacco...  
  
Bahamut didn't get much further in his speech before Glenn flipped it on. There was some static and a series of beeping noises before they heard someone pickup.  
  
"This is Grit, what ya'll want?"  
  
"Hey... Grit. This is Glenn. You know? The guy you found at the bay?"  
  
"Oh yeah. Howdy there. How ya doin'? You find that island you were itching to go check out?"  
  
"Yeah, we did... but there's nothing here."  
  
There was some laughing from Grit and a sound like he had slapped his knees. Bahamut began to growl angrily.  
  
What's so funny? Who knows what they could be doing to Leviathan and the rest of them...  
  
"I could have saved ya'll some trouble if you just talked to me. It's no good trying to chase after their laboratories. They can set them thangs up in days and take em' down just as fast."  
  
Glenn looked around at the empty area. He could see the outlines of some basic structures where something might have been. The grass would suddenly end and then veer off left or right in a square like pattern.  
  
"I see that now..." Glenn muttered. "We were wondering if you could help us find our friends..."  
  
"Aw... don't worry nothing about it. I know someone who can find them lickety split. You just hunker down for a sec and we'll pick ya up."  
  
There was a sigh from Bahamut as Glenn ended the transmission and put the radio away.  
  
"What?" Glenn asked his dragon partner.  
  
Do we have to ride with him again?  
  
-------------------------------  
  
It didn't take long before a transport copter circled the area and touched down. The side door rolled open and Glenn soon hopped in. He soon spotted Grit sitting near the back and soon went to sit by him.  
  
"Hey there son. Take a seat right here." Grit pointed. "How's that dragon feller doin'?"  
  
It's his accent Glenn, his accent! It's maddening!  
  
"Shut up and just be thankful someone decided to talk to you instead of shooting you." Glenn muttered back.  
  
Grit took out a cigarette from his jacket and slipped it into his mouth. When Glenn had sat down he tilted his hat back and let out a laugh.  
  
"Oh, there's no need whispering to your dragon partner there. I'm up to speed on thangs' now."  
  
"Ok thank..." Glenn paused and did a double take. "Hey. How do you know about Bahamut?"  
  
My question exactly. Next thing he'll say is that he can hear me!  
  
"That someone I was talkin' about knows all about you. She knows how to find things, a real informed person in these parts. I asked her about dragons and such and that's how I know."  
  
The way Grit spoke was out of respect, and probably something more than that. But it was the least of Glenn's worries.  
  
"Well... Looks like our secret is out in this world." Glenn laughed nervously.  
  
"Don't misunderstand me son... It's not like we're handing papers out to everyone about it. It's me, Sonja... Oh yeah, that's her name... And that's it."  
  
Hopefully, we won't regret admitting it to them. Glenn. Bahamut sighed.  
  
"Well, if you haven't noticed Bahamut, we're going to need all the help we can get in this world." He argued defensively.  
  
We never had problems before...  
  
"Before we weren't fighting an entire army!"  
  
Grit began to laugh and got their attention. He could see the expression on Glenn's face and covered his mouth until he had surpressed his laugh. Then he looked up and held his hands up at his sides.  
  
"Sorry, ya'll have to forgive me. It's like hearing one side of a phone conversation. You gotta use your imagination to fill in the blanks."  
  
What does that tell you about him?  
  
"Lay off him Bahamut..." Glenn muttered.  
  
"We'll we're in for a long ride, so get comfortable." Grit advised.  
  
This is why I don't like using your human transportation. It would be so much faster if I flew us there. Bahamut grumbled.  
  
"Would you want Grit riding on your back?"  
  
What! Him? Riding me? Have you lost your sanity? Absolutely not!  
  
"Come on, think about it. It would be great. Grit's sitting on your back with a hand in the air..." Glenn laughed, and finished their conversation for the duration of the ride.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Grit hadn't been kidding, they had to board a cruiser and then back onto the transport copter to get where they were going. When they finally arrived, it was Yellow Comet, a place that wasn't too far from resembling World War II Japan... But being Wars World, they were simply known as being Yellow Cometers. Their destination was a military base that had been changed into a field HQ.  
  
The blue copter stuck out like a sore thumb in the blur of yellow troops and vehicles. Grit was first out of the copter as Glenn was close behind. He turned to him and tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention.  
  
"Alright son! Just stay close and let me do the talkin'." Grit yelled over the rotors.  
  
Glenn nodded and followed Grit away from the copter. The copter itself soon took off and disappeared behind the skyline. When they stepped off the helipad, they were quickly greeted by two Yellow Comet soldiers.  
  
"Lady Sonja has been awaiting you Commander Grit." One soldier began. "Please, right this way."  
  
They found themselves navigating corridors until reaching what looked like a big conference room, but there was papers all over the table and a lot of dry erase boards along the wall. Despite how many things were in the room, it was still very thoroughly organized and well kept.  
  
"Howdy Sonja, I see you still got your organization skills all in line." Grit announced with a grin.  
  
In the back of the room, a young woman was currently typing away at a laptop and glanced up. She pushed her glasses back up and soon stood up while giving a warm smile. She wore a green uniform dress and had her hair tied back in two neat pigtails.  
  
"Hello Grit. Is this the one you were speaking about before? The one with the GF?"  
  
"Yep. He needs some help, I reckon' if they've been wronged by Black Hole, we ought to set it right before they get into too much trouble."  
  
"Indeed, wondering around in a world that has no comprehension of these magical beasts is sure to cause very serious complications."  
  
Glenn! Bahamut shouted.  
  
"Hm? Huh?" Glenn mumbled back.  
  
Close your gaping mouth and speak up!  
  
Glenn shook his head and stepped forward.  
  
"Right, so." Glenn began. "How do you know all this?"  
  
"Black Hole told me." Sonja answered with a smile.  
  
"But wait a sec... Aren't you fighting Black Hole? Why would they tell you anything?"  
  
Glenn could hear Bahamut sigh.  
  
She means she's spying on them.  
  
"Oh yeah well... I knew that..." Glenn rubbed the back of his head uneasily.  
  
Sonja gave a nod and moved over to one of her many dry erase boards. There was numerous pictures taped up on the board all with designated names. Things like "Black Cannon", "Laser Turret", "Mini-Cannon", and "Death Ray" could all be seen up there. But soon Sonja added a new addition "GF". Grit stepped up and looked up and down the board whistling.  
  
"Wow, our Black Hole friends sure do like their flashy toys."  
  
"All of them are designed by Lash. With the exception of our visitors here." Sonja pointed towards the GF picture.  
  
"Hey, I got a question. How'd we get here? Do you know that?" Glenn asked.  
  
I can almost hear a tone of challenge in your voice. Trying to get her back for making you look stupid? Bahamut asked.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
Sonja gave a nod and pointed across the room, behind Glenn. He turned around to see a rather complicated diagram of some portal system. It was a big ring with lights all over it. It seemed familiar to Glenn and he turned back to Sonja.  
  
"I think I've seen this before..."  
  
"Most likely." Sonja stated. "Dealing with the messy subject of alternate worlds. We can say that in this one, Black Hole has used it to be able to break into other worlds like yours. Black Hole's leader has begun a career doing just that. That is Project Black Portal. They've done a terrible amount of planning and preparation for this. Along with the diagram, I was able to recover detailed data on you as well as your GFs."  
  
"What kind of data?" Grit asked.  
  
"It would seem like frivolous things at first. Like, where you live Glenn, and where you go to college, what kind of food you like. Who your friends are. So on and so forth. Then they have data on your GFs, their size, shape, power, etc."  
  
"But how? I think I would notice a couple shady guys wearing spacesuits walking around watching me where ever I go."  
  
Are you sure about that? Bahamut laughed.  
  
"Sometimes I feel sorry you're stuck in my head." He muttered back.  
  
"This is true, but our enemies are not limited to their alien soldiers. Their leader has a great deal of experience in robotic cloning. Someone who seemed normal enough was probably watching you, a robotic copy serving the greater interest of Black Hole"  
  
"Not to mention the rest of my friends!" Glenn cut in. "Do you know where they are? We've been separated for some time. We need to save them before those guys go to work on them."  
  
Sonja's expression became serious as she gave a quick look towards Grit and then back to Glenn.  
  
"And then I am sorry to tell you, but you are too late on that account." Sonja explained quietly.  
  
What? Glenn, what is she talking about?  
  
"Huh? Wait hold on! What's going on?"  
  
Sonja moved over toward her laptop and sat down beginning to type. She didn't look up, but eventually answered Glenn's question.  
  
"The GF... known as Valefor? She is already being sent out against our forces near Black Hole's Anaconda Installation. She's a very formidable creature, and I fear that it won't be long until Leviathan and Unicorn are sent out as well."  
  
Dammit! Bahamut roared. What could they have done to turn them like that?  
  
"We have to try and talk some sense into them!" Glenn declared. "Before you guys shoot her down or something!"  
  
Sonja was quick to stop typing and looked up.  
  
"That is true... We will only hold back for so long. But if you went, you would not get far. The Anaconda Installation is surrounded by Mini-Cannons."  
  
"But don't let the name fool you." Grit added quickly. "They pack a punch and they would take you down faster than the sun settin' on a Saturday night."  
  
That's too bad! I'll destroy the fortress if I have to!  
  
"I'm with you Bahamut..."  
  
With that, they quickly went to leave. Grit made some sort of motion to stop them, but was too far away to make any difference. He went to the door frame and stopped realizing he couldn't catch them and then turned back to Sonja.  
  
"Possum Spit, those boys are going to get themselves killed."  
  
"This could work to our advantage..." Sonja muttered.  
  
"Hold on there darlin'... Using Glenn and his dragon feller as cannon fodder ain't exactly the best way to go about things."  
  
She looked up surprised and shook her head  
  
"Oh I don't mean it like that... I've been meaning to test a theory of mine... I just needed the proper encouragement. You should return to Blue Moon, I'll keep track of them from here."  
  
Grit scratched his chin and gave a hard stare at Sonja.  
  
"Well, ok... I'm leavin' them in your hands. Don't go getting in over your head." Grit advised.  
  
"Never." She answered confidently.  
  
-End Chapter  
  
--Next Chapter: The Snake's Challenge 


	6. Chapter 6: The Snake's Challenge

Disclaimer: Wow, I'm actually using one of these. It's given that I don't have any ownership of Advance Wars or the characters of Final Fantasy... Duh. But the characters Glenn, Brad, Aldrea, Ashley, and Cecil, are used from "Bahamut & the Guardian Forces" by the permission of Gregory Stephen/nightdragon0. So you know, you should go read it, you would enjoy it.  
  
-Advance Wars 2  
  
--Project Black Portal  
  
---Chapter 6: The Snake's Challenge  
  
"Holy hell! That place is huge!" Glenn uttered.  
  
He stood at the foothill of a mountain overlooking the little valley where the Anaconda Installation sat. The Mini-Cannons surrounding it looked like two story tall spheres with a cannon barrel sticking out of it. The loud sound of scraping metal echoed throughout the valley as it turned, surveying the area. The base itself sat in the middle, a tall milk can shaped structure with ledges holding more cannons around the middle.  
  
It seemingly loomed over everything around it and every inch of it was a jet black color. Several windows were illuminated with a eerie yellow glare and shadows could be seen moving by it every once and awhile.  
  
Hm.. I've seen bigger. Bahamut mumbled after a time.  
  
Glenn began to try to get closer, moving through the trees until he could go no further without stepping into the open. He was now at the corner of the fortress, with two Mini-Cannons currently directed upward. There was some cities in the distance, but one could only feel like they were adequately watched over by the huge mini-cannons.  
  
"Man, if that's mini... I would love to see what the regular size is..." Glenn said upon seeing the Mini-Cannons up close.  
  
They seem to put a lot of confidence in their cannons. This side of the fortress is practically abandoned.  
  
Before they could do anything more, alarms began to go off and lights began to flash on the exterior of the fortress. The Mini-cannons began to swivel into their default positions and await something.  
  
"Uh... I hope that isn't for us..."  
  
It was then Glenn could see a door open up and begin to spill tank divisions and troops into the valley. They scrambled along the little roads and all headed into different directions. Rocket trucks came next, strange flat faced cars with a launcher on the back. You couldn't see its wheels and gave it the illusion it was hovering. The only reason why you knew it had wheels was the screeching sound it made as it took a turn at top speed.  
  
It seems Yellow Comet is done just standing around. And frankly I am too.  
  
Then they heard a familiar screech, and looked upwards seeing Valefor soar along. It circled the fortress for awhile and then finally headed toward the very top.  
  
"It's Valefor!"  
  
Glenn, quickly...  
  
It was then that Glenn slowly began to take the shape of a dragon, his hands changing to claws and wings extending from his back. Before long, Bahamut now stood among the trees. Without saying anything more, he leapt into the air and darted toward the top of the fortress. Strangely enough, none of the mini-cannons opened fire as he quickly ascended to the pinnacle of the base.  
  
The top of the fortress looked like a half dome and partially un finished. A great deal of it was simply a flat surface where Valefor waited... accompanied by Adder and two soldiers holding Lash's Nutcrackers.  
  
Geez... look at that guy's skin. He looks like he's never had a day in the sun.  
  
"I'm more concerned about why they're sitting up here waiting for us."  
  
Bahamut landed across from Valefor and Adder, giving a good distance in-between them both. Adder stood with his arms behind his back and gave a crooked smile upon seeing the dragon arrive.  
  
"You must be Bahamut. The leader of the group of GFs... correct?" Adder began. "I've heard so much about you. Lash wanted me to tell you that she's still angry you broke her toy the last time you fought."  
  
Bahamut paid no attention to Adder and turned toward Valefor.  
  
"Valefor! Yna oui ymm nekrd?"  
  
Adder raised an eyebrow at this and gave a laugh.  
  
"So... you must know that gibberish Valefor speaks? I'm actually kind of amused. It took the fun out of my sessions with her when I couldn't understand her groveling. That's half the fun of torturing someone."  
  
This guy is sick. I'm already tired of looking at him. Glenn muttered.  
  
"Valefor... Fryd'c fnuhk? Cyo cusadrehk!" Bahamut tried again.   
  
There was no response from Valefor who simply continued to glare at Bahamut.  
  
"Glenn... She's not talking to me. Can you reach Cecil?"  
  
"No... she isn't replying either."  
  
Adder tapped his boot on the metal platform and got their attention once again.  
  
"Confused? Heh heh heh, maybe I can help you. How I do love educating the ignorant."  
  
Adder paused as he began to saunter on over to Valefor. He ran his arms up and down her right wing and then spun around quickly to face Bahamut.  
  
"Why would she talk to you? After you left her at the whims of someone like me... It's so very lonely in a room all alone for hours on end, when the only person you can talk to is electrocuting you day after day after day."  
  
Bahamut narrowed his eyes and gave a hard stare at Adder.  
  
"You're looking to get your head ripped off..." Bahamut warned.  
  
"Heh heh heh... Oh... I think I am the least of your worries. Valefor, go show Bahamut how relieved you are to see him."  
  
With that, Valefor let out an angry cry and darted toward Bahamut. The dragon was caught off guard and tried to move, but was too slow as Valefor hit him and they both went tumbling off the side of the tower. There was a long pause before Valefor soared back up. Bahamut was slow to follow but flew up to her level and moved away.  
  
What's her problem? She almost killed you!  
  
"I don't know. But I'm not going to believe paleface over there..."  
  
Look out! Here she comes again!  
  
Bahamut dove out of the way as Valefor almost impaled him with her beak. She spun around and spread her wings.  
  
"Yllaccehk cocdasc... ehedeydehk... Energy Ray!" She cried out.  
  
"What the hell!" Bahamut yelled confused.  
  
What did she say? Glenn asked.  
  
"She's not making any sense!"  
  
A large yellow beam erupted form Valefor's mouth and streaked across the sky. Bahamut had tried to dive again but wasn't fast enough. The beam danced up and down his back and sliced through the wheel.  
  
"ARRRRGG!!!!" He roared. "Son of a @#$%!"  
  
Adder walked to the ledge to watch and snapped his fingers. One of his soldiers disappeared for a short time to bring back binoculars. He quickly snatched it away and put it up to his eyes and began to laugh.  
  
"Heh heh heh... this is worth every minute..."  
  
"Sir..." The other soldier spoke up. "Yellow Comet is approaching the fortress."   
  
"Set the Mini-Cannons on automatic and blow away anything that approaches."  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
Another roar made Adder turn back to the fight as Valefor tore away at Bahamut with her talons.  
  
"By the gods! If she just wasn't so fast! Avoiding her could be easier!" Bahamut cursed.  
  
We gotta do something! Before she rips your wings off!  
  
A deafening roar erupted from below as the Mini-cannons began to spray the area with their explosive shells. The ground would heave as they blew up a targeted area and now it was almost impossible to hear anything clear. It wasn't long until Valefor and Bahamut managed to fight their way in front of one.  
  
Look out! Cannon!  
  
"Dammit!"  
  
Bahamut managed to bat Valefor away and they both went spinning away from the cannon which tried to shoot them. Instead a section of the mountain was leveled. Trees were turned up from their rooted positions in the ground and a crater sat in it's place.  
  
"Valefor, cdub ed! E tuh'd fyhd du rind oui! Pid oui'na naymmo beccehk sa uvv!" Bahamut warned.  
  
Valefor began to charge up for another Energy Ray, but before she could use it, a barrage of missiles flew from nowhere and hit her dead on. She disappeared behind a cloud of smoke and fire and then fell to the ground lifelessly. Bahamut's eyes bulged and he quickly looked around to see a Yellow Comet missile truck in the vicinity.  
  
Cecil! Valefor! Dammit! Who shot those? Who?  
  
"No... How could.. You! Damn you!" He roared angrily. "You @#$% fools!"  
  
Bahamut landed before the collection of trucks and let out another furious roar. The Yellow Comet soldiers backed away in fear as Sonja stepped forward.  
  
"Why! What the hell were you thinking! I was trying to reason with her!"  
  
"I suggest you give another glance upon the body before saying anymore." Sonja pointed. "By the way, you're welcome."  
  
Bahamut was filled with so much rage, he barely had enough clarity to turn and glance upon the spot below where Valefor had been blown to pieces. But could now see something interesting. Wires hung out of the body parts and the head was now a metallic skull after the skin had been burned off. Now Bahamut was more confused than anything else and turned back towards Sonja.  
  
"A robotic clone. I told you, they are very skilled at it. I realized trying to force the original would be far to costly when they could just copy the body and create clones. But I just wasn't sure..."  
  
Damn, that's why Cecil wasn't talking to me. She wasn't even there!  
  
Now Bahamut turned back towards the fortress and looked up towards the top. He took off and avoided the Mini-Cannon fire that was directed at other targets. Adder still stood at the top with a smile.  
  
"Heh heh heh... How did you like that? That Valefor was almost better than the original."  
  
"Shut the @#$% up!" Bahamut ordered. "I've enough of Black Hole and your crap! Where's the real Valefor! If you tell me, I might just refrain from spreading your ashes all over this tower of junk!"  
  
"Oh... The real Valefor... We have her schueduled for disposal."   
  
"I seriously doubt that!"  
  
Bahamut watched as Adder tilted his head to the side as if trying to decide something and then gave a broad smile. He took a small step to the right and shook his head as if pitying the dragon before him.  
  
"Ahh... The confident ones are always the best to break. So full of hope... Until their world comes crashing down around them." Adder paused in thought. "I wonder... could you take one? What about two? No... three is surely a challenge for the mighty Bahamut."  
  
Adder snapped his fingers and one of the soldiers began to relay something through their intercom in their suit. There was a chorus of screeches as three Valefors emerged from behind the fortress and began to fly in their direction.  
  
Whoa... Bahamut, are you seeing things? Glenn commented.  
  
"No... he really has... three Valefors... behind him..."  
  
Adder made a quick glance back and then back towards Bahamut.  
  
"I hope you have enough strength to put on another show for me. You did dally around quite long with the first copy. Valefor two, three, and four! Tear Bahamut apart!"  
  
They screeched in response and darted forward with their talons extended. But this time, Bahamut was on the offensive and promptly tore one apart right there and then. The other two managed to swipe him but failed to make it count. He didn't waste any time and spun around.  
  
"Impulse!"  
  
Four dark spheres shot out and began to track the two other Valefors. One darted out of the way while the other was blown to pieces. Adder noted this and turned back toward his soldiers.  
  
"How many more Valefor drones do we have?"  
  
"Weapons room reports eight sir."  
  
"Heh heh heh... Just release them all."  
  
"Uhh... Sir... are you sure? Testing them all at once like that?" He stopped talking as his CO now gazed upon him in a furious way. "Um... Affirmative sir."  
  
By the time they had turned back around, they had missed a vicious dogfight between Bahamut and the remaining Valefor clone. But eventually the dragon had wiped out the robot and flapped his wings slowly. It was easy to see he was wearing out.  
  
"Take that... you damn... fakes..." He declared breathlessly.  
  
Uh... Bahamut...  
  
Bahamut looked upwards to see himself surrounded by eight more Valefor copies.   
  
"Heh heh heh... it only hurts for a moment!" Adder announced. "Sidewinder!"  
  
A glow began to encircle the Valefor copies. They all screeched at the same time and dove at him with amazing speed, now faster than before. Their target shot upwards and they soon followed nearly colliding into each other. There was a flash and Energy Rays shot all over the place in a blur carving up whatever they touched.   
  
Adder ducked for cover as one seared its way across the roof of the fortress. Several of the Yellow Comet and Black Hole forces went for cover as beams streaked across the ground. Tanks went up in smoke as the larger targets couldn't move fast enough. Some of the Mini-Cannons below took damage as they were hit. It seemed like the Valefors were out of control and it wasn't hard for Bahamut to get hit in the chaos.  
  
You can't keep this up... Not after that guy's CO Power. They're too fast!  
  
"Shut up Glenn!" Bahamut roared while tearing apart another one of the Valefor copies. "There's no running from them now! I'm just gonna destroy every last... arrgggg!!!"  
  
The blinding speed of the Valefor copies allowed one to charge into his back and send him spiriling toward the fortress. It wasn't long until the dragon plunged into the roof and landed in a heap a couple feet away from Adder. He had begun to get back up when the Valefor swarm descended upon him in seconds, slashing and tearing away at him with their talons and beaks. He rolled onto his back and began to throw his claws around blindly.  
  
"Arrrrrgggg! Ouch!!! Get them off of me! The hell! Ahh! Dammit! CUT IT OUT!"  
  
"Heh heh heh!" Adder cackled. "I meant it when I said 'Tear Bahamut apart'!"  
  
Adder watched intensely as scales began to fly from the chaos and landed at his feet. But it was soon interrupted as two rays shot from the sky and hit the pile dead on. Adder's soldiers stepped forward to shield him from the blast as gears and other fragments flew out. When it was clear, there was only five copies remaining, and Bahamut's wounds were slowly healed.  
  
"Where... did that come from?" Adder looked like he had swallowed poison. "Was that... Phoenix Flame? No... it can't be... That's impossible... Phoenix was terminated..."  
  
Phoenix dove from the sky and took out another one of the copies as Bahamut finally got off the ground growling in anger.  
  
"Flak... no...!" Adder realized. "That damn fool! Flak! He said it was dead!!! What the hell was he thinking!!!!"  
  
"Sir!" One of the soldiers pointed. "Bahamut..."  
  
"This is... an unlucky day..." Adder stated with a sickened look. "You two kill the dragon... I must... report to Hawke on this."  
  
Adder turned and escaped down a stairway as the two soldiers gave an uneasy glance at each other. They eventually gazed back towards the angry Bahamut and soon followed after their CO in a sprint. Phoenix quickly landed beside Bahamut with a smile.  
  
"Well, I see you're still up to your usual tricks." Phoenix began. "Just as reckless as ever."  
  
"Shut the hell up!" Bahamut growled. "They were pecking me to death!"  
  
"Nice to see you too."  
  
Hey Glenn, I see you and Bahamut are doing fine. Ashley greeted through telepathy.  
  
Hey... I didn't want to fight the horde of copies. That was Bahamut's plan. How'd you guys find us anyway? Glenn asked back.  
  
It's a long story...  
  
"Excuse me! Could we get back to the Valefor copies here!" Bahamut interrupted. "We can talk later!"  
  
The two GFs looked back to see the remaining four charging up for Energy Ray. When they let loose, Bahamut and Phoenix had darted out of the way, and the roof was decimated. Large fragments began to rain down below landing on top of the mini-cannons and jamming them. Yellow Comet had begun to close in as well, now hitting the fortress with everything they had.  
  
The remaining copies didn't last very long when the majority of their support had begun to retreat, leaving the fortress to it's own demise. Rockets began to nail the remaining cannons. Bahamut and Phoenix decided to leave the rest of it to Yellow Comet and landed near Sonja reverting back to their human partners.  
  
"Oh man..." Glenn began holding his head. "I feel like I just got hit by a truck..."  
  
Sonja stepped forward and glanced at Ashley.  
  
"You must be Ashley... with the GF Phoenix."  
  
Ashley gave her a funny look and turned to Glenn.  
  
"Hey... how does she know that?"  
  
"That's also a long story. But what about Valefor... Adder said they moved to dispose of her..."  
  
"I wouldn't put much stock in Adder's words..." Sonja explained. "If you didn't notice, he loves to hear himself talk. We'll find your friend Valefor, I give you my word. As for now, you should get some rest. If that battle looked as half as bad as it did from down here, you'll be out for a long time."  
  
Glenn soon fell to the grass and spread his arms out.  
  
"Oh man... How about right here?" He grinned.  
  
Great... now we'll never get you to wake up... Bahamut sighed.  
  
-End Chapter  
  
--Next Chapter: Starting Up the Storm 


	7. Chapter 7: Starting Up the Storm

Disclaimer: Wow, I'm actually using one of these. It's given that I don't have any ownership of Advance Wars or the characters of Final Fantasy... Duh. But the characters Glenn, Brad, Aldrea, Ashley, and Cecil, are used from "Bahamut & the Guardian Forces" by the permission of Gregory Stephen/nightdragon0. So you know, you should go read it, you would enjoy it.  
  
-Advance Wars 2  
  
--Project Black Portal  
  
---Chapter 7: Starting Up the Storm  
  
It was a clear night over the Green Earth continent. The only source of light on the ground was due to the multiple black structures that dotted a mountain area. Large pipes encircled a certain round building with a huge satellite dish on top of it. It was pointed up into the air and was heavily guarded by plenty of anti-air.  
  
Lash skipped into the large central control room with a grin. In the dead center of the room was a large machine with two sets of large lenses, one on the floor and one the ceiling, but was more interesting between it all was two GFs, who were currently trapped in glass cages. They were held down by metallic clamps which constantly put pressure on them to keep them down and their powers restrained.  
  
"Tee hee hee. How is everyone feeling this morning? I hope moving you to Green Earth wasn't too sudden. But you're other friends got a little too close for comfort!"  
  
A large blue sea serpent to Lash's left struggled to move under the metal clamps and let out a weak growl. His wings were bent uncomfortably to make him fit in the glass cage as was his long snaking body. The other cage contained a unicorn whose mane and tail were both sky blue in color. Her golden spiraled horn however was the highlight and was pressed up against the glass showing how compact it was.  
  
"Oh-kay!, I wanted to tell you what fun we're going to have! We're gonna attack Green Earth using your magic!"  
  
"You're awfully optimistic." Leviathan growled angrily. "I'd rather swim in a desert."  
  
"We'll never use any of our powers for your benefit." Unicorn added in a clear female voice.  
  
"Hey! I think Mr. Flippers just volunteered for a demonstration of our new facility!" Lash exclaimed with an annoyed tone.  
  
She cracked her knuckles and walked over to a wall of screens and computer consoles and sat down. A Black Hole technical officer was already there typing away and turned to her as she sat down. The restraints and wires made it so that Leviathan and Unicorn were both forced to watch the screen ahead of them. It began to flash and centered around a large bay with several green ships in it.  
  
"This neat little machine sucks up your powers into the antenna array. All the technical specs would break your little brains. So don't sweat the small stuff! In the end result, we're going to broadcast your power into any area we want, causing total chaos!"  
  
The click click click of Lash's blazing typing speed drowned out the computer voice that was presently announcing the procedures going on. Eventually, the glass cage with Leviathan in it moved into the center of the room where the two lenses sat on top and bottom. The sea serpent struggled relentlessly until a large beam shot through his cage. His body began to jolt, but he didn't make any sound to show he was in pain.  
  
"Leviathan!" Unicorn cried out, then turned to Lash. "What are you doing to him? Stop it!"  
  
Lash spun around in her swivel chair and grinned.  
  
"Oh he's ok! It's those big green ships you should be worried about! I'm about to tear them up like paper with Leviathan's Typhoon power! You just watch!"  
  
Then she turned back to the computer as external monitors began to show the array. Blue energy began to collect around the edges of the dish before slowly sliding into the middle. The blue energy soon pooled into one large spot before getting shot into the sky until there was none left. The cameras soon switched to the Green Earth harbor, where the seas had begun to heave... Lash began to spin in her chair laughing all the while.  
  
-----------------------  
  
The seas surrounding Green Earth rolled like never before. Even the hardened sailors on the ships in the harbor could feel something well up inside their stomachs. There was something terribly wrong about the storm that had descended upon them. Ships would almost literally climb up a wave, and drop for what seemed like an eternity back into the water. The submarines were the only ones really safe out on the waves, the cruisers, battleships and landers all faced the possibility of getting washed away in the storm.  
  
The sailors patrolling the decks held onto the rail, something they had never done in their entire military careers. They could weather storms like no other... why did this storm feel so different? Then it came, a hideous crash and the twisting of metal on the horizon. A wave had gone and capsized one of the massive battleships, and that wasn't the end. The wave kept coming... The monstrous wave almost ten stories high... tumbling every ship it came across like logs in a river...  
  
A rather large man watched from the shore in a military base. He held a radio at his ear and stared rather dumbfounded at the huge waves. He had never seen anything like it. With his blue sailors uniform and cap on, he was Captain Drake of the Green Earth navy... and this storm was currently tearing apart what navy he did have. Then he could see it, the monstrous wave that was creeping slowly across the bay, heading right toward him.  
  
"Eagle, it's Drake... Barnacles! There's something going on! There's waves as high as mountains out here! It's capsizing my fleet! We need all the help you can send!"  
  
The wave began to shrink as it neared shore, but it was still huge. It climbed the concrete barriers and sandbags piled up on the shore and spilled onto the already soaked land. Water flipped vehicles parked outside the fence of the base and proceeded to rip trees and other objects out of the ground. Luckily for the ones on land, the wave soon died out upon reaching the fence, and only drenched the land instead of crushing it.  
  
"I don't understand it. It's like nothing I've ever seen..." Drake muttered. "Black Hole? Since when could they control the seven seas? It's not right Eagle..."  
  
Before Drake could say much more about what he thought of the storm. There was another wave, and it looked bigger than ever. He silently cursed to himself and walked closer to the window. Yes, this one was definitely bigger than the others... most likely the biggest... and the last one had been close...  
  
"What did you say? Sonja says we should be expecting creatures? What did she mean by that?" Drake began to back away from the window. "I gotta go Eagle! There's a big one coming in! We gotta get moving on a rescue mission, we can use any help you can send!"  
  
With that, Drake ended the transmission and left the room heading to attend to his drowning fleet out in the harbor...  
  
-----------------------  
  
"Tee hee hee! That was so cool! Let's do that again sometime!" Lash exclaimed watching the massive ships capsize.  
  
The beam finally stopped and Leviathan's cage was returned to it's original position. He was breathing heavily and looked around in a rather groggy way. He began to mutter, but none of his words made any sense.  
  
"Oh yeah, you might experience some disorientation during our downloading process. Now who wants to try next? Oh! The pretty horsy wants to! I know she does!"  
  
Unicorn neighed in anger, but could do little else as her cage slid into position. Lash began typing away as Leviathan came around from his last session.  
  
"Unicorn... no..."  
  
But suddenly Lash stopped and turned around slowly. Something about the data on Unicorn had caught her eye, and it had produced a grin from ear to ear.  
  
"Hey... You have a neat power... What's it called? Holy? Sounds powerful!"  
  
Now the officer turned around as Unicorn's eyes widened as she began to shake her head.  
  
"Please... You can't..." Unicorn demanded. "You don't understand how powerful that spell is!"  
  
"Oh I don't do I?" Lash asked with a smirk. "Then let me find out first hand. Tee hee hee! Let's do it!"  
  
Leviathan managed to knock one side of his cage to get her attention.  
  
"You're crazy! Do you know what kind of damage you'll cause!?"  
  
"Well, I won't know if I don't try now will I?" Lash laughed back.  
  
"What is the target Mistress?" The officer asked as he flipped through their database.  
  
"Let's find a big place to blow up! Cause it sound soooooo dangerous... Hey wait! Right there! Go back!"  
  
The soldier clicked a couple keys until the screen centered around an image. It was a city, a large city with several suburban areas sitting around it.  
  
"You're going to attack a city? Why!" Leviathan demanded.  
  
"Hey! It's occupied by the enemy!" Lash defended. "Besides... It won't be fun if a lot of people aren't involved! It's called scare tactics. I'll teach Green Earth to play dead!"  
  
The beam soon activated and shot through Unicorn causing her to freeze in her position. Leviathan watched as the external cameras showed a white light begin to collect on the edges of the dish. But something happened as it never moved toward the center. Instead the lights of the base began to dim and sparks shot out from the lenses.  
  
"Hey! What's going on! What's going on here?!" Lash demanded.  
  
"Mistress... Unicorn's Holy spell is overloading the computer! We can't handle the input!"  
  
"No way! This machine can handle anything! I built it myself! You did something wrong!"  
  
Lash stood up from her seat and shoved the officer aside and began to type away at the console. Her eyes widened as she looked back to Unicorn.  
  
"You can't possibly be THAT powerful... You're just a stupid pony! You can't do this to my machine!"  
  
Suddenly the dish shut down, the white energy faded away into nothingness. Soon the rest of the facility blacked out and the surrounding power grid toppled like dominoes. Bases within a ten mile radius felt the blackout. The lights running along the pipes to outline them in the dark soon began to go off in procession until the entire area was a dark blob from the sky. The room where Lash and the officer where was now pitch black.  
  
"Hey! Turn on the reserve power already!" Lash demanded.  
  
"Mistress... every system in the area is fried! We have to reboot everything!"  
  
"Don't back talk to me! I'm angry! Activate the lights on your suit right now!"  
  
"Yes... yes Mistress..." The officer stuttered.  
  
Finally the area was lit up by the two lights that sat on each side of the Black Hole officers suit. It swung around the area until centering on Lash who had her hands on her hips and an angry expression on her face.  
  
"Bout time! Wait till I get my tool box! I'm gonna fix this... hey!"  
  
She pointed as the officer spun around, to see the two cages busted an the GFs missing. Lash let out a scream.  
  
"No!!! How come all my pets are running away!? Sound the alarm! I don't care how!"  
  
-----------------------  
  
The dark hallways were filled with the frantic pace of footsteps. Mere shadows moved along the steel corridors while the lights were off. But it didn't last long when red lights popped on illuminating the two figures. The bonded of Leviathan and Unicorn continued to run trying every door for a way out. Finally they burst out into the open where the moonlight had begun to provide the only light for the area.  
  
Brad was first out of the dish complex and was African American and his bald head reflected the moonlight nicely. His black shirt, with a green vest and jeans made good night time camouflage as they continued to run. Aldrea was second out and was Chinese and dressed completely in blue, consisting of a long sleeve shirt and jeans. Her black hair danced in the wind as they made a break for it. They sprinted across a road before coming across a hill and tumbled down it not being able to see it clearly in the darkness. Eventually they stopped at the bottom at another road which went on into a tunnel.  
  
Brad was off the ground first and helped Aldrea up. They dusted off their clothes and began to look around quickly.  
  
"Man... So we're out of the building... What happened back there?" Brad asked pointing a thumb back towards the looming complex.  
  
Hm... We're lucky Lash underestimated Unicorn's abilities. Leviathan commented.  
  
"Serves her right." Aldrea cut in. "She was about to destroy a city, and she called it 'fun'?"  
  
We shouldn't waste time standing around, we have to get out of here. Unicorn urged.  
  
I think I remember a tunnel when they were bringing us out of unconsciousness... Try that way.  
  
"Alright, sounds good to me. Let's go Aldrea."  
  
The two of them began to run towards the what seemed like a dark abyss, ready to swallow them up. Brad led the way as they put a hand on the wall and went as fast as they could without losing track of where they were. However, they barely started down when red lights in the tunnel lit up. Upon losing their cover of darkness, they began to run down the tunnel. Eventually they could spot the end of the tunnel.  
  
"I hope we're going the right way." Brad thought aloud.  
  
"Oh, you are... But you won't like where it takes you." A cold voice answered.  
  
This caused them to come to a dead stop. The end of the tunnel lie before them, only a couple feet away. They wanted to move again, but they couldn't see the voice that had called out.  
  
"Who said that?" Aldrea asked finally.  
  
The ground began to shake as shadows covered the tunnel exit. It wasn't long until they could make out two odd walking tanks stomp their way towards them and then stop a little ways off. A man stepped forward, wearing a long green trench coat and gray gloves. He had dark skin, and there was a little tuft of hair on the top of his head which was white, the rest was buzzed. There was no glare or frown upon his face, just a cold and calm expression.  
  
The four legged tanks shuttered forward one more step and let out a whirr sound as the mounted guns above their main cannons shifted to target Brad and Aldrea. The main body of the tank was round with several holes on the bottom that looked to decrease the weight and increase speed. There was odd looking red wheels where the legs touched the ground but they didn't seem to be rolling at the moment, just locked in place.  
  
"There are only two choices." The man explained in the same tone. "There is the way where you return to the laboratory. Or I will order the Neotanks to open fire."  
  
"Who are you?" Aldrea asked.  
  
She was obviously shaken by the tone the man spoke with.  
  
"Hawke, second in command of the Black Hole Army. And you are our prisoners."  
  
A squealing from behind made Brad and Aldrea spin around to look down the way they came. There was two shadows in the distance, too far to make out, but enough to tell them something had begun to come up behind them.  
  
"There is no escape." Hawke told them with chilling confidence. "Either way, you will come out into a field of our soldiers. And I might add, troops carrying weapons powerful enough to pierce Leviathan's armored scales."  
  
Brad stepped forward and gave a hard stare at Hawke.  
  
"What I told you I thought you were bluffing?"  
  
"Bluffing?" Hawke made a disappointed face. "Bluffing is for the weak. If you assumed that, you would be sadly mistaken."  
  
Even if he's telling the truth. Leviathan began. I'm sure Lash is already fixing the problem with her dish weapon...  
  
We can't go back. Unicorn vowed.  
  
Aldrea looked toward Brad with the same conclusion. Hawke seemed to notice this and gave a sigh.  
  
"Tsk tsk... Only mere children. But I meant what I said and you cannot be allowed to escape."  
  
With that Hawke moved back behind the two Neotanks and eventually left the tunnel. The tanks hissed with new activity and the wheels on their legs spun making a squeal. They began to roll backwards as the shadows at the other end began to come closer. Aldrea and Brad went back to back.  
  
"Which side you want Leviathan?" Brad asked.  
  
I'll take the walking scrap buckets.  
  
"You got it. Aldrea?"  
  
"We got the other side..." She answered.  
  
In a heartbeat, a burst of light revealed Leviathan and Unicorn, both looking off in the directions they wanted to take. They wasted no time approaching their targets. Leviathan shot out high pressured water, enough to split steel in two at one of the tanks and tore off one of the legs. The two Neotanks retaliated opening fire with their main guns and instantly turned the area surrounding Leviathan into a mess of dirt and fire.  
  
Unicorn had soon caught a glimpse of her targets, two car like vehicles, except there was no windows or doors. Just a solid body with a turret sticking out of the top, recon vehicles.   
  
Here they come! Aldrea warned.  
  
"I see them..."  
  
They were incredibly fast and came up upon her instantly opening fire. She cast a barrier as one charged making it hit her invisible barrier like a brick wall. The impact bent it's turret forward and making it inoperable. However, the second one swerved out of the way just in time.  
  
The Neotanks scanned the rubble left from their main gun strike to see that their target was nowhere to be seen. Leviathan soon emerged from behind them.  
  
"You missed!" Leviathan roared.  
  
The wheels on the legs soon peeled out and the tanks did a 180 to now face in Leviathan's direction.  
  
Whoa! Look out!  
  
This move made Leviathan duck as they emptied another round from their main gun, nearly collapsing the end of the tunnel with the blasts. Even with one missing a leg, they were still highly mobile and began to spray the area with their mounted guns. The sea serpent snaked between them and soon spun around on the other side.  
  
"Typhoon!"  
  
A torrential flood erupted from where Leviathan stood and began to push the Neotanks back and forth down the tunnel. The wheels tried to keep up with the overpowering rush of water, but couldn't and the two tanks were soon pushed out of the tunnel. Leviathan made a quick glance to Unicorn to see she had stuck her horn through the other recon and flipped it over. But just as she did, the tunnel began to shake as more tanks moved up form behind them. Too many for them to take in the cramped space.  
  
"We need to get out of here!!" Unicorn yelled.  
  
The two GFs moved toward the end of the tunnel and came out to see the two tanks sitting at the bottom of the canyon on their right side. A little further down the road was more Neotanks pointing their main guns directly at them with a line of soldiers carrying the Nutcrackers. Neither Leviathan, Unicorn, or their partners knew what to do with the amount of weaponry pointed at them.  
  
"Fire." Hawke ordered calmly.  
  
It was a chorus of explosions and sounds of guns going off. The tunnel opening and the rock around it literally burst into debris and dust flying everywhere. The ferocious screams of Leviathan and the angry shrieks of Unicorn could barely be heard as the Neotanks emptied their main guns and the soldiers plastered the area with the Nutcracker rounds. Eventually they stopped firing and the dust began to clear.  
  
The tunnel was done for. Rocks and all sorts of debris had caved in over it. At the bottom of the heap, Leviathan sat pinned under rocks, but had also been hit by the volley of shots from Hawke's line up. His scales were dotted with red stains as he struggled to lift his head and his wings. But there was too much on him, and he was too weak from getting shot. One of the soldiers moved up to Leviathan and pointed his gun down at his head.  
  
"Permission to fire sir." The soldier asked in a vile tone.  
  
"Denied." Hawke answered firmly. "Dig the GF out of the debris and send him back to Lash. Meanwhile, the rest of your men will sweep the area for the unicorn."  
  
The soldiers paused to look about the area, they had just noticed that the white creature was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Do you think it avoided the attack sir?" One soldier asked.  
  
"It hardly matters whether we hit it or not. Lord Sturm wants Green Earth conquered now, and I can't get it done having to attend to these internal matters. Tell Lash that she either puts her pets under control, or I will see to it she never experiments again."  
  
The soldier gave a firm salute and turned to help with the digging operation going on around the large sea serpent. Hawke glanced off into the canyon and simply shook his head before walking off.  
  
-End Chapter  
  
--Next Chapter: Lightning 


	8. Chapter 8: Lightning

Disclaimer: Wow, I'm actually using one of these. It's given that I don't have any ownership of Advance Wars or the characters of Final Fantasy... Duh. But the characters Glenn, Brad, Aldrea, Ashley, and Cecil, are used from "Bahamut & the Guardian Forces" by the permission of Gregory Stephen/nightdragon0. So you know, you should go read it, you would enjoy it.  
  
Author's Notes in Such: Man, I took a long vacation... To tell you the truth, I was stuck for awhile. Too many ways to take the story, but this will do. So enjoy.  
  
-Advance Wars 2  
  
--Project Black Portal  
  
---Chapter 8: Lightning  
  
The array was working full time now, and soon the weather affects began to come inland. This was very apparent for Jess and her forces. The red headed CO sat in the passenger side of one of the trucks as their forces moved along the wet Green Earth countryside to go blow a bridge that was making enemy movements a snap. The green tank divisions trudged through the near flooded roads while the vehicles with tires sloshed after them.  
  
Jess moved back the sleeve of her green uniform to reveal a watch and squinted at it through the darkness of the truck cab. She didn't like how they were progressing and turned to the driver next to her.  
  
"Hand me the radio." She ordered.  
  
The soldier nodded and grabbed the radio off the dashboard handing it to her. The Green Earth soldiers had tall helmets that did a good job of covering their eyes and went well with the long green trench coats. Jess clicked it on and looked out through the darkness of the storm.  
  
"Attention all units, we need to hurry it up here. That bridge is going to be supporting a division of Neotanks soon. With our air force grounded and our navy drowning, we can't afford to fail this mission."  
  
Once she had ended her call, the tanks up front began to quicken their pace and sent small waves rolling across the roads as their treads broke the water. Every second of the storm didn't feel right, her gut instinct told her that much already. Coupled with the rather sketchy reports of new Black Hole bioweapons, she began to try and ready herself for anything and everything that might happen.  
  
"Commander, we have visual of the bridge." The lead tank reported.  
  
Jess radioed back an affirmative and glared harder out into the dark storm. She could see it now, the running lights that ran along the barriers of the bridge. The strange Black Hole bridge wasn't a typical bridge. It was a rusty red color, and looked like a half pipe. Metal grating made up a lot of the bridge's makeup, while lights ran along the edges and center of the bridge. It spanned a small gap of water that was part of the ocean. If the bridge was blown sky high, it would take Black Hole weeks to redirect forces.  
  
The Green Earth tanks reached the bridge first and rolled up to it's edge. The gunner took out night vision goggles and gazed out across it. There was negative visual on any enemies, which means they had beaten the Neotank divisions. It wasn't long until the troop transports pulled up, and demolition teams began to leap down from the back. Jess hopped out of one of the trucks with a long trench coat on.  
  
"Alright!" She yelled out over the storm. "Wire this thing from top to bottom! We need to make it disappear under the water!"  
  
Green Earth soldiers began to scramble across the strange, half-pipe bridge. There was audible squeaking sounds as the soldier's boots moved along the metal. Two of the tanks began to move along the bridge as well, ready to provide any cover fire. The operation continued to move about smoothly, right up to the point where they were done with their demolition charges and began to clear the bridge.  
  
"We're all done here ma'am!" The captain reported.  
  
"Right, let's do it." She nodded.  
  
Everyone began to line up at the end of the bridge, ready to watch it buckle and then plunge into the water. One of the gunners took out his goggles and prepared to watch the fireworks... But something caught his attention. It was easy to see even if you weren't using binoculars. A white glow began to cross from Black Hole's side.  
  
"Uh... Ma'am!" The gunner yelled out.  
  
Jess turned away from the demolition team long enough to see what the gunner was talking about and quickly spun back towards her soldiers.  
  
"Hold on!" She yelled. "What is that? What's on the bridge?"  
  
"It's not Black Hole ma'am! It's uh... uh... horse?" The soldier reported, almost not believing himself. "No wait... a unicorn!?"  
  
Jess climbed up the side of the tank and took the NV Goggles from the gunner and took a look herself. Indeed it was Unicorn, limping across the bridge showing clearly she had been wounded.  
  
"Damn!" Jess cursed. "It looks like it just escaped a massacre..."  
  
"What about the bridge ma'am? You said yourself..."  
  
"I know what I said!" Jess responded quickly. "But if that's what I think it is... We need to get it across! ASAP! You six are with me!"  
  
Jess ran back to one of the trucks and hopped behind the wheel, of an empty truck. Her skills with vehicles on wheels made it easy for her to spin the truck around as the six soldiers she pointed out jumped into the back. Before most of her other forces had realized what happened, the truck was racing back across the bridge that was wired for demolition. The unicorn had stumbled a good distance across the bridge, such as if she were to turn back she would never out run the approaching Green Earth truck.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Unicorn stumbled across the bridge, she was exhausted and soaking wet. Her mane and tail clung to her body as she moved along the bridge. She had barely managed to get away from the tremendous Black Hole firing squad, and had been running ever since.  
  
Please, let me walk for awhile. Aldrea pleaded.  
  
As tired as Unicorn was, she refused and continued to walk.  
  
"I would never put you at the mercy of a storm like this. The rain... it's like bullets..."  
  
But you're exhausted. You're going to collapse out here.  
  
"I can't stop. I can cover longer distances than you can... We need to find the others then..."  
  
It was then she collapsed to the metal floor of the bridge and fell onto her side. She closed her eyes for a mere second and then shot them open again.  
  
Unicorn!  
  
She paused and then shook her head before getting back on her feet, not responding to her bonded partner. It was easy to see from her eyes that she was desperate for some kind of rest. The lights on the bridge began to blur together and seemed like it would never come back in focus. But the loud roar of a motor revived her senses and she could see a truck approaching. It's head lights were at it's full brightness and sped along at top speed. Unicorn squinted her eyes and lowered her head ready to fight.  
  
"I don't believe this... Black Hole is everywhere..."  
  
It can't be them there's no way...  
  
The truck soon slammed on it's breaks and spun around until it was facing back the way it came. Soldiers began to pile out of the back of the truck with guns on their backs. They made no motion to use them and simply sprinted towards Unicorn. They began to slowly encircle her as she tried to keep her distance.  
  
"Alright!" One yelled out. "Let's get it in the back quick!"  
  
Several moved forward to get a hold of the GF but soon backed away as she began to swing her sharp horn around. This caused the soldiers to jump back to avoid getting impaled.  
  
"Damn! Watch that horn!" Another soldier yelled.  
  
Look out! Aldrea warned. The two right there!  
  
Two of the green clad soldiers managed to latch onto Unicorn's mane but didn't last long as the stallion soon shook them free and sent them rolling.  
  
"We don't have time for this crap! This bridge is wired to blow!" The captain reminded the other soldiers.  
  
What? Aldrea exclaimed.  
  
"They could be lying. But I'm not getting in that truck!"  
  
Unicorn dodged another soldier and soon reared up on her back legs.  
  
"I'm not going back to Black Hole!" She declared.  
  
The soldiers glanced at each other nervously and then back to the truck.  
  
"Uh... Ma'am! The unicorn just talked!"  
  
-------------------------  
  
Jess watched the scene unfold through the side review mirror. However tired and beaten the unicorn looked, it was obvious it had a lot more fight left to go. It wasn't long until Jess could tell that trying to force the unicorn into the back of the truck wasn't going to work. When she had heard it talk, it was all the proof she needed that this had something to do with Black Hole. She hopped out of the cab and rushed over to her soldiers waving her arms around.  
  
"Stand down soldiers! Stand down!"  
  
The Green Earth soldiers gladly backed away from Unicorn as their CO stepped forward slowly. She gave the white horse a hard look and then glanced to her watch.  
  
"I'm CO Jess of Green Earth, we're going to blow this bridge up. So you either get in the back, or get blown up." She explained hurriedly. "I wish I could sound more friendly, but if we don't take care of this bridge soon, countless divisions of Neotanks are going to come rolling down this half pipe! We'll sort details later!"  
  
The word Neotanks caught the interest of Unicorn who soon stepped back in disbelief.  
  
"More of those walking monstrosities..." Unicorn uttered.  
  
The conversation was soon cut short by static as Jess's radio lit up.  
  
"Ma'am! Black Hole forces are approaching the opposite side! It's the Neotanks ma'am!"  
  
Jess looked to Unicorn urgently and waved her soldiers back to the truck. Lighting began to strike the area and nail little posts on the bridge flooding the area with light for brief moments. It almost signaled the arrival of Black Hole who's motors began to overpower the sounds of the storm. There must have been dozens of tanks coming their way...  
  
-------------------------  
  
The lumbering Flak stood at the beginning of the bridge watching as his Neotanks soon approached. There was a rather large grin upon his face seeing how many he had and the rain failed to bother him. But his peace was soon interrupted.  
  
"Lord Flak!" One of the hideous Black Hole soldiers reported. "There's something on the bridge."  
  
"Huh? What you talkin' about worm?" Flak demanded.  
  
The soldier removed a pair of binoculars and handed it to his CO. Flak juggled with it for awhile trying to find the right end before putting it up to his red goggles and gazed out to see the Green Earth truck and one of the GFs. His eyes widened as he spotted Unicorn on the bridge and his free hand began to ball into a fist.  
  
"It's one of those freaks!" Flak roared. "This is great! Where's the recons? We're gonna crush it!"  
  
"Recons? But sir, if Green Earth is here shouldn't we inspect the..."  
  
The soldier couldn't say anything more as Flak's broad fist shattered his glass face mask and left him exposed to the atmosphere of Wars World. His eyes bulged as the alien air rushed into his suit. His hands shot up toward his throat as he made a series of sickening choking sounds. It was impossible for the Black Hole alien forces to breath such a thick atmosphere.  
  
"Suck on some oxygen and tell me what you think later, worm! I'm gonna crush all those freaks if it's the last thing I do! Especially that bird thing! This is personal! "  
  
It wasn't long until the soldier crumbled at Flak's feet and ceased to move. Flak gave a kick to make sure the insubordinate soldier was done for and looked back up. The high pitched wine of the lighting fast recons filled the air.  
  
"I'm gonna get you, I'm gonna get all of you!" Flak vowed.  
  
-------------------------  
  
"Come on!" Jess ordered pointing toward the back of the truck.  
  
There was a small flash and soon Unicorn stood there no longer, Aldrea now took her place and began to run toward a dumbfounded Jess.  
  
"What the..."  
  
"It's a long story!" Aldrea yelled. "I promise to explain later!"  
  
Jess didn't need any more encouragement and pushed Aldrea in front of her. They soon got back to the cab and climbed in. Aldrea scrambled over to the passenger seat as Jess slammed the door and began to punch the gas pedal.  
  
"I hope you're worth all this trouble!" Jess muttered. "We're gonna have to move like lightning to get out of this."  
  
The truck began to speed back toward the side with the awaiting Green Earth tanks and rocket trucks. The lighting began to hit the area hard now and it seemed like the only things keeping metallic objects from getting fried was the lighting poles running along the sides of the bridge.  
  
"Ma'am! We have four or five Black Hole recons in pursuit!" A soldier in the back reported.  
  
"Today is just our day, isn't it... Take care of them!"  
  
The recons made ground fast as they chased their rather bulky target. Aldrea leaned over towards the mirror and began to see the eerie red head lights of the vehicles chasing them. If it wasn't for that, they would look like shadows as they blended in perfectly with the dark storm. Then their turrets would open fire and light up the area. There was about four tailing them and getting closer by the second.  
  
"How fast does this truck go?" Aldrea asked.  
  
"Not fast enough to outrun Black Hole boxcars." Jess answered.  
  
There was a crack as one of the bullets went right through the passenger window. Aldrea got low in her seat as Jess pulled to the right. One pulled along side the truck and swung it's turret toward the cab. It didn't get a chance to fire as Jess swerved the truck back over and rammed the recon sending it sliding up the half pipe wall. It ramped into the air and soon came back down ahead of the Green Earth truck. When it touched back on the half pipe it began to tumble over and over turning into a ball of twisted metal.  
  
"Hey! Look out!" Aldrea pointed.  
  
"I see it! I see it!"  
  
Jess yanked the wheel quickly to dive in between the mess of rolling scrap and the deadly fragments that shot off of it. A round hub cap of sorts sawed off Jess's side mirror as the truck raced by. Two recons gracefully dodged the rolling recon carcass, but the third failed to react fast enough and swerved into it. It exploded on impact and went rolling up the other wall and into the ocean. After that, Jess realized slippery the bridge had become and soon found it hard to keep the truck straight.  
  
The two remaining recons in pursuit continued to fire off rounds at the truck as some soldiers leaned out the back and returned fire as well. The AI of the recons were working over time to keep the vehicle moving forward in the rain and at the same time not flying off the edges. They weaved in and out sticking to their target as it began to slowly climb one of the walls threatening to fall over.  
  
"Hey! We're going to tip over!" Aldrea warned.  
  
"It's under control!" Jess assured her.  
  
It was then the radio came on again.  
  
"Ma'am! The Neotanks are beginning to move, where are you?"  
  
Jess finally yanked the wheel a bit and sent the truck skidding across the bridge to the opposite side. It had straightened out and they could finally see the home stretch with a couple tanks waiting to greet them.  
  
"I can see you, we'll be right there. Just hold on!" She paused to switch channels to the soldiers in the back. "You gentlemen back there might want to find something solid to hang onto."  
  
The recons continued to fill the air with lead and shattered the driver side window. They automated gun trucks were now literally on top of them, ramming into the truck and firing off bursts of bullets right into the side.  
  
"Buckle your seatbelt." Jess advised. "I'm about to use Overdrive."  
  
Aldrea nodded and calmly put the belt on and held on to the dash not quite sure about what was going to happen. She soon heard her GF speaking to her, Unicorn still sounded tired and barely awake.  
  
What's going on... Aldrea?  
  
"I don't know." She told Unicorn. "I think we're about to go really fast..."  
  
The two recons continued to ram the truck in an attempt to stop or blow it up altogether. Then a bright glow began to wash over the Green Earth vehicles and at that moment the truck shot off like a rocket leaving the two recons in the dust. Nothing could catch it as it made it's way further down the half pipe bridge. Jess maintained perfect control over it as it got it's boost. Aldrea in the passenger seat found herself thrown back into the seat.   
  
-------------------------  
  
The purpose of the bridge was much better known from the Black Hole side as the Neotanks began to scramble onto the bridge moving along at full speed. With two on the slanted walls and one in the middle, it was easy to put three of the behemoths side by side. First there was three, then nine, then eighteen as more and more piled on.  
  
The recons skidded to a stop after losing their target and awaited for their orders to update. A Black Hole officer watched over the screens of data as the Neotanks began to cross in a strange flat nosed APC. The Green Earth truck had gotten away, and so had the unicorn for that matter. He soon left the APC and approached his commander.  
  
"Lord Flak, the vehicle the recons pursued escaped... Overdrive sir."  
  
Flak grumbled something but spun around.  
  
"Ha! I doesn't matter what kind of crummy CO Powers Green Earth pulls, when my tanks get across I'm gonna stomp em'!"  
  
-------------------------  
  
Once Overdrive had been used, the truck sped past the two tanks and began to spin to a stop on the asphalt road. Jess leapt out of her truck and yelled out to the demolition team as the tanks pulled away from the bridge. The Black Hole Neotanks were now a good halfway across moving at a steady pace.  
  
"Blow it now! Now!"  
  
Aldrea stumbled out of the truck a little dazed from their speed boost and turned to the bridge. In one second, it was there stretching over the ocean to the opposite shore. Then in the next second it was going up in flames as the explosives rocked the support beams and caused the half pipe to collapse. The Neotanks screeched to a halt and did a full reverse once registering the explosives but it was too late. Although hardly damaged from the blasts, they soon disappeared under the ocean waves.  
  
"Wow..." Aldrea whispered.  
  
Nearly all the soldiers paused to watch the explosives as if fireworks were going off. One after another after another. There was a lot of bridge to destroy. Jess walked over to Aldrea and put a hand on her shoulder, turning her around.  
  
"You said you had a long story to tell me, I believe this is the right time to start."  
  
Aldrea had gone to say something but a fierce roaring could barely be heard in the distance.  
  
"What's that?" She asked.  
  
"Probably just the storm, here, we should probably get in the truck to talk."  
  
"Again?" Aldrea asked sincerely.  
  
The roaring wasn't part of the storm. Flak stood at the edge of the where the bridge had once been. All the Neotanks under his command had been swallowed up and disappeared within seconds. The Black Hole soldiers backed away as he yelled like a madman, almost never running out of breath.  
  
"AAAAAARRRRRRRR!!!!!" Flak yelled in agony. "MY TANKS!!!!!"  
  
He stomped about throwing his fists in the air.  
  
"It's those freaks! They're making me look bad!" Flak paused to glance towards the sea as another realization dawned upon him. "Hawke is gonna be really pissed! And Sturm is gonna... Sturm is...."  
  
The mention of Sturm's name made Flak go silent and he soon trudged off, walking away from the ruined bridge and his sea bound Neotanks.  
  
-End Chapter  
  
--Next Chapter: Four Reunited, One to Go 


	9. Chapter 9: Four Reunited, One to Go

Disclaimer: Wow, I'm actually using one of these. It's given that I don't have any ownership of Advance Wars or the characters of Final Fantasy... Duh. But the characters Glenn, Brad, Aldrea, Ashley, and Cecil, are used from "Bahamut & the Guardian Forces" by the permission of Gregory Stephen/nightdragon0. So you know, you should go read it, you would enjoy it.  
  
-Advance Wars 2  
  
--Project Black Portal  
  
---Chapter 9: Four Reunited, One to Go  
  
Jess pulled up to the gates of the Green Earth base and waited for them to open. The guards shuffled about, moving the gates manually until the truck could roll through. Aldrea watched as they drove across a parking lot full of tanks and then pulled up to what seemed to be the main building. A soldier from the back of the truck scrambled into the drivers side as Jess and Aldrea got out and headed for the front entrance. They soon found themselves running for the doors as rain still pounded the area.  
  
Green clad soldiers overran the area inside, dragging supplies and reports around, and everyone of them were armed in some way; be it pistol or rifle. Aldrea soon turned toward Jess after giving the area a good looking over.  
  
"Is this a hospital?" She seemed to realize.  
  
"We evacuated all the patients before we took it over. Now we're using to recover from Hawke's assaults. Now, stay here for a second." Jess ordered.  
  
Aldrea nodded and chose a place near the wall to stand as Jess plucked two soldiers passing by and began to talk with them. She vaguely motioned toward the girl who she had just brought in and soon pointed. The two soldiers nodded after a time and saluted as Jess walked off, they then approached Aldrea.  
  
"Commander Jess wants you to come with us."  
  
She could only nod while glancing at the assault rifles the two soldiers kept at the ready. When they began to move, they put Aldrea in between them and began to move down the halls, keeping clear of any doctors and nurses moving about. Casual glances into the rooms with open doors would reveal a room full of soldiers in hospital beds. They soon arrived at a meeting room. When they entered, Aldrea's face lit up upon seeing Glenn, Ashley, and Cecil sitting at one of the tables.  
  
All of them stood up upon realizing Aldrea had just been brought in and soon began to call out to her.  
  
"Aldrea!" Ashley gasped. "Are you ok?"  
  
The soldiers watched as their escort moved to the table and sat down with the others. With a nod to the other, they closed the doors.  
  
"Am I glad to see you guys!" She sighed.  
  
"Same here. We've been all over the place searching for you." Glenn explained. "Do you know where Brad and Leviathan are?"  
  
Aldrea became quiet and nodded.  
  
"Yeah... I know where they are..."  
  
-------------------------  
  
Soldiers in the halls began to stop and salute and a certain man began to pass through. He was silver haired and displayed a driving expression upon his face. His dark blue uniform nearly represented his trade, and slightly resembled a flight suit of some sort. Eagle, the CO for the Green Earth air force, soon stepped into a patients room that had been stacked with radio systems and transceivers. Jess stood at one of the transmitters having just finished a call.  
  
"What's this all about Red?" Eagle asked without wasting a second.  
  
Jess narrowed her eyes and straightened up upon hearing his tone.  
  
"We picked someone up while blowing up that bridge. But that was after she changed from a unicorn."  
  
Eagle gave a sigh and crossed his arms.  
  
"When we were trying to rescue Drake's sailors, three creatures flew in and began to help the evacuation of the ships. They changed into kids as well, believe me Red," Eagle stressed. "I don't doubt you. But we really don't have time to sit in awe about this. We have war to fight."  
  
This caused Jess to raise an eyebrow. It was her instinct that told her something had happened while she was gone.  
  
"What is Hawke doing now?"  
  
"He's advancing, soon he'll try to take our major sources of production. If could only get my men in the air, we could push him back. But this god dammed storm... It never stops."  
  
There was an extreme amount of frustration in Eagle's words and he soon turned away from Jess and gazed out the window at the pounding storm. Jess cleared her throat to regain her place in the conversation.  
  
"I wanted to tell you about that. The girl we picked up said that Black Hole is using one of those creatures... her friend, to run this massive antenna array. The details are a little sketchy but... she says it's the cause of those massive tidal waves and the storm as well."  
  
"Where is this girl?" Eagle demanded. "I want to talk to her."  
  
Jess let out a small laugh and took a step forward.  
  
"With all due respect, you aren't exactly a people person." She told him.  
  
Eagle looked at her rather angrily but took a deep breath.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"You know what I'm talking about. Your anger tends to override your senses." Jess explained calmly. "If you want to talk to them, I think I should ask the questions."  
  
"Ha, you wish."   
  
And with that he left.  
  
"Dammit Eagle." Jess muttered.  
  
-------------------------  
  
In the meeting room, Aldrea, Glenn, Ashley, and Cecil had all done their share of explaining their stories. Eagle soon burst into the room with two soldiers and Jess following after him. The four went silent as he looked over all of them.  
  
"Who was it again Red?" He asked after a time.  
  
Jess stepped forward alongside Eagle but instead began talking to the others.  
  
"This is Eagle, he's our hot headed air force commander. He wants to talk to you, Aldrea, about that base with the antenna array."  
  
Aldrea fidgeted under Eagle's firm gaze once he realized who he was looking for. She eventually nodded her head though.  
  
"What do you want to know?" She asked vaguely turning to her friends.  
  
"Hey, I don't think you deserve to know." Glenn cut in. "Not after that welcoming you gave us after Bahamut and the others helped out saving your guys on those ships."  
  
Eagle balled his fists and nearly turned his face into a snarl.  
  
"We don't exactly see dragons and giant birds everyday! Those beasts could have been Black Hole bioweapons." He pointed out. "You haven't even seen what Lash can do with POW's..."  
  
Now Ashley had cut in.  
  
"That twisted little girl is the one who kidnapped us and brought us here in the first place. We don't like those guys any more than you do!"  
  
Jess stepped forward and threw her hands into the air and waved everyone off before the argument could escalate any further.  
  
"Alright, let's calm down. Especially you Eagle. We could have taken a lot more casualties if they decided not to help out."  
  
Eagle simply grunted at this and crossed his arms. He began to stare at Aldrea for awhile, but then turned to Jess.  
  
"Let's not forget, Black Hole is knocking at our door, and if you don't tell me where that facility is, you'll all be going back to Lash sooner than you think."  
  
The room got quiet and a satisfied smile spread across Eagle's face.  
  
"That's what I thought. I don't know how powerful those creatures of yours are. But you haven't seen the half of what Black Hole can do. So what's it going to be?"  
  
"What will you do if you find the dish?" Cecil asked suddenly.  
  
"Heh. He'll bomb it like he always does. Bomb it back to the stone age." Jess explained.  
  
This cause a laugh to escape the aerial expert.  
  
"It's more complicated than that, but that's the general strategy. It'll still be hell for my men flying out in this storm."  
  
Aldrea stood up frantically and spread her arms in protest.  
  
"You can't do that! Leviathan is in there! You'll bury him under a mound of steel! There has to be another way!"  
  
For the first time they met him, there was a sentiment of regret on Eagle's face as he shook his head.  
  
"It's never easy to choose between one life and one million lives. And that's the kind of scale we're dealing with."  
  
Glenn pounded his fist on the table.  
  
"Aldrea, don't tell him anything! We'll rescue Leviathan ourselves."  
  
"Phoenix and I are with you." Aldrea agreed.  
  
"Me too..." Cecil added.  
  
The four of them stood up, ready to leave but quickly paused as the two soldiers soon raised their weapons. They gave a quick glance at their two commanders and then back at the others who had tried to leave.  
  
"We'll break out of here if you don't let us go." Glenn warned.  
  
"Fine. Go ahead an leave." Eagle waved a hand. "Black Hole will chew you up and spit you out. Luck doesn't last forever, especially not in this war."  
  
"Eagle, don't do this." Jess urged. "Black Hole has done just as much damage to them as they have to us."  
  
"What is it you want from me Red?" Eagle yelled. "It's Green Earth, or them! Who are you going to choose? Because the last time I checked, I wore this uniform to serve our country. Not a bunch of strangers."  
  
This caused Jess to turn away in a frustrated manner as Eagle turned back to Glenn, Ashely, Aldrea, and Cecil.  
  
"So all of you just leave." Eagle ordered. "But when we find that facility, I'll be about half an hour before we have it leveled to the ground. Enemy targets don't last long when my men are in the skies."  
  
The two soldiers slowly lowered their weapons and watched as the four left through the door and began to hurry down the hallways. Jess shook her head and glared at Eagle angrily. But as long as she stared she didn't say a thing and eventually walked off leaving Eagle with the two soldiers.  
  
"Give them five minutes," Eagle said after a time. "Then be sure to send a recon to follow them. I want to get a strike force off the ground the minute we find out it's coordinates."  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
The two soldiers saluted and walked off to carry out their orders.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Leviathan moaned quietly as it seemed the machine drained him of his strength. Lash sat in a swivel chair while monitoring the weather anomalies the dish weapon had created. Her combat boots lie on the floor as she painted her toenails red and hummed a little song at the same time. Now that the facility was proved to have worked, several Black Hole officers scurried about and monitored equipment.  
  
The room shook slightly as Flak stomped his way into the room. He was presently beating his knuckles together angrily and gnashing his teeth like there was a bad taste in his mouth. When he had entered the room, he approached Lash and let his arms drop to his side.  
  
"What's wrong Flak? Did Hawke give you a good chewing out because of those Neotanks you lost?"  
  
"Grrrrr... You better not say another word about that." Flak growled silently. " Or I'll break somethin' of yours that can't be fixed with nuts and bolts."  
  
He paused for a time to stare at the ground and knocked his boots together for awhile nervously. Eventually he looked back up with a much calmer expression and took a deep breath.  
  
"Ok Lash, what did you want to talk about?" He grunted at her.  
  
"Are you done being mad?" She smiled sweetly.  
  
Flak nodded slowly as if not all to convinced himself.  
  
"Oh goodie! Now we can talk!" She exclaimed. "Alrighty then, this is what I want you to do."  
  
Lash snapped her fingers beckoning to the nearest officer to her side. The alien officer handed her a paper which she then turned over to Flak. The paper almost disappeared in his broad hand as he snatched it away from Lash and gave it a look over. His mouth curved to express his confusion as he looked up from the paper.  
  
"Hey! What's up with this? You got my guys positioned right out in the open. How you gonna ambush these freaks if they can see my guys a mile away?"  
  
"Tee hee hee, what have I told you about thinking Flak? You should leave that department to others! Just answer this, did you put that device on all your troops like I asked?"  
  
"Yeah yeah... Whatever the hell it does." He mumbled. "But it looks like a freaking hood ornament. Not a weapon!"  
  
Lash put her boots back on after letting her toenails dry and stood up. There was the same device in question on her wrist and she slowly motioned to press it. Once she was sure Flak was watching, she pressed the button and slowly disappeared. Flak looked around for awhile trying to figure out what was going on and soon felt something kick his shin. He groaned in pain for a moment and yelled out angrily.  
  
"What the hell you doin' Lash?"  
  
He reached out and swiped the air around him only to feel nothing. There was an electrical zat behind him as he turned to see Lash standing with a big grin.  
  
"That's what you get when you don't pay attention. I said they were cloaking devices a long time ago! A new toy we stole from another world. So why don't you stop asking questions and get ready! Toodles Flak!"  
  
Flak muttered something while rubbing his shin one last time and stomped out with his teeth clenched. Lash let out a giggle and turned to Leviathan in the center of the room. She tapped on the glass causing him to lift an eye open.  
  
"Hey Mr. Flippers! Don't worry! You won't be alone for long! You're friends will either come quietly, or come in itty bitty pieces! Tee hee hee!"  
  
-End Chapter  
  
--Next Chapter: Antenna Assault 


	10. Chapter 10: Antenna Assault

Disclaimer: Wow, I'm actually using one of these. It's given that I don't have any ownership of Advance Wars or the characters of Final Fantasy... Duh. But the characters Glenn, Brad, Aldrea, Ashley, and Cecil, are used from "Bahamut & the Guardian Forces" by the permission of Gregory Stephen/nightdragon0. So you know, you should go read it, you would enjoy it.  
  
-Advance Wars 2  
  
--Project Black Portal  
  
---Chapter 10: Antenna Assault  
  
The black painted antenna array dominated the area that was crisscrossed by pipes. The storm clouds generated by the facility still darkened the area and the running lights along the pipes and dish revealed the most when they flashed on. From a birds eye view, it looked more like a spiral with a large dot in the middle rather than a facility. Presently, Glenn and the others stood on a cliff overlooking the area as if trying to figure out a way to go at it.  
  
"What do you see?" Ashley asked, standing to the back of the group with an obstructed view.  
  
"That's the problem, I don't see anything. There's no one there."  
  
Hm... They know we're coming then. Bahamut mused. This certainly makes it harder.  
  
Yeah, they probably began to tighten defenses when they couldn't find me. Unicorn suggested.  
  
"They knew we'd talk to Green Earth guys about this." Aldrea added.  
  
That statement caused Glenn to shake his head and turn away as if to clear something from his mind.  
  
"What's wrong Glenn?" Ashley asked.  
  
"Man, if that Eagle guy wasn't such an ass... Sonja gave us plenty of help when we went in that fortress to rescue Valefor and Cecil. I don't see why he has to be so angry."  
  
But Sonja knew more about us. Eagle simply bumped into us, he doesn't have any idea what we're all about. Phoenix explained.  
  
A silence had descended over all of them. A crack of lighting went on in the background and drew their attention back to the dish that stood in the distance.  
  
"We're still going to rescue Brad and Leviathan." Glenn stated.  
  
They all nodded and began to change into their Guardian Forces. Now Bahamut, Phoenix, Valefor, and Unicorn were in their places. Valefor gently lifted Unicorn off the ground and they began to move towards the dish. As they did, a lone soldier soon crawled out of the bushes with binoculars and kept low as he climbed to get a better view of the dish. He used his binoculars to look over the area and then ran back down the hill to come across a parked jeep. He got into the passenger side and nodded to the driver.  
  
"It's here alright."  
  
He motioned to the radio and picked it up.  
  
"HQ, we have visual confirmation of enemy target."  
  
"Copy that. Orders now, are to return to base. Vector squadron will take it from here."  
  
With that, the jeep started up with a roar and took off in the opposite direction of the GFs.  
  
----------------  
  
Bahamut arrived first and landed before the hexagonal front entrance. It looked sealed pretty tight, but it failed to discourage anyone. The others arrived soon after and Unicorn was gently set down on the ground. She soon looked over the area remembering when they had escaped the blackout of the Black Hole facility. It was a field of asphalt and then the hill they tumbled down to find that tunnel that Hawke had demolished.  
  
Yeah, we came out this way. Aldrea explained. Except that door was wide open.  
  
"Just give me a couple of seconds," Bahamut began. "It'll be open soon enough."  
  
He reared his head back to launch a Mega Flare attack but soon stopped as the sound of footsteps caught their attention. All of them turned to see Flak approach them, even with the rain pounding the area around them.  
  
"It's him!" Phoenix realized. "That guy from the train tracks."  
  
Well if he's out here alone... Something is up. Ashley realized.  
  
Unicorn and Valefor had already begun to look around nervously for any signs of an ambush, but there was nothing. Now Flak was only a couple feet from them and stopped. They could tell now that he had a infuriated expression and balled his fists tightly.  
  
"Hey freaks!" He yelled out. "I've been waiting for this. Especially you, feather duster!"  
  
"Going to ask us to surrender again?" Phoenix asked smartly.  
  
"Naw... That's more Adder's game, and I ain't Adder! I just crush things that I don't like! And I really hate all of you!"  
  
There was a long pause as Flak's angry expression soon turned into a broad smile, showing his teeth.  
  
"I just wanted to see you all before I turned you into hamburger meat!"  
  
This caused a bit of confusion among them all as they continued to look around for any would be attackers. Bahamut had lost his interest in Flak and turned back toward the door.  
  
"Ha, I'd like to see you try." Bahamut laughed.  
  
"Fine wit' me."  
  
Flak raised his arm and a deafening blast went off. A tank round soon slammed into Bahamut's back and sent him flying into the door of the array. The other three GFs jumped back in surprise and turned to see a Medium Tank phase into view for a couple of moments before disappearing again. A laugh came from Flak as he crossed his arms and continued to chuckle. A loud angry roar erupted Bahamut as he picked himself up off the ground and spun around towards Flak.  
  
"How the @#$%!"  
  
"His forces are invisible!" Unicorn realized.  
  
"How'd you like that worm?" Flak asked. " You still kickin'? Good, cause I'm gonna pound you into dust!"  
  
With that he turned to leave and began to stomp back the way he came. The four GFs frantically tried to decide what to do as the tension mounted.  
  
"Everyone spread out!" Phoenix finally decided.  
  
With that, hell had broken loose. Volleys of tank rounds began to fly across the asphalt field and slam into the area where the GFs once stood. There was an electrical sound as the tanks that opened fire would become visible and then disappear much like the first one that opened fire. Phoenix had taken to the air but quickly came under the attack of rapid firing anti-air units. The sky was quickly lit up as she dove back toward the ground to avoid the fire.  
  
Phoenix! Stay low! Ashley cried out. They're plastering the air with bullets!  
  
Valefor was the first to act and launched an Energy Ray attack that cut across the battlefield. Some tanks shuttered as they had been hit and bled back into view. They began to move but were soon finished off by Phoenix who launched fireballs all about the area.   
  
"Dyga dryd!"  
  
Valefor spun around in a short celebration but was soon hit with a missile that streaked across the sky.  
  
Someone help! Cecil cried out.  
  
Unicorn didn't stop running once as she tried to reach the wounded Valefor. Shells came down around her as the ground was slowly turning into craters. She soon made a beeline for Valefor who she could see squirming on the ground but soon came crashing to a stop as she went head on into something. A painful neigh escaped her as she tumbled to the ground.  
  
"What... what did I hit?" She wondered aloud, dazed by the collision.  
  
You have to get moving! You and Valefor are both easy targets! Aldrea urged.  
  
As she stood back up, the object she ran into soon phased into view. A Neotank, with it's main gun pointed straight at her.  
  
Go under!  
  
With out a second thought she dove under the tank and crawled along the ground as it opened fire and almost hit her. Some of the other tanks had turned their fire on the Neotank that Unicorn was under and nailed it. It's armor still held and only scratches remained.  
  
"Heal Horn!" Unicorn cried out and directed her horn upon Valefor.  
  
Valefor was slow to get up, but eventually did and shook her head.  
  
She says thanks. Cecil called out.  
  
They couldn't see the tanks at the moment, but there was plenty of metallic grinding noises to suggest they had been targeted...  
  
-------------------------  
  
Eagle stood on the runway as his green painted jets had begun to move for takeoff. There was doubt that they could even get off the ground without crashing since there was so much rain, but he ordered it anyway, they couldn't waste a second. A soldier soon approached and saluted before Eagle.  
  
"Vector Squadron is ready to go sir! We also have two bombers ready as well!"  
  
"Then let's get these birds off the ground!" Eagle ordered. "I want that facility grounded now! Victory and defeat depends upon it!"  
  
The soldier nodded and took off as a transport copter approached.  
  
"I want to see this." Eagle muttered.  
  
-------------------------  
  
"Bahamut!" Phoenix cried out.  
  
The dragon and the phoenix dove about the area trying to stay out of the sights of the missiles and anti-airs that kept them from escaping. The Guardian Forces attacked as fast as they could muster up the strength, but couldn't tell if they were making any ground. With their enemy phasing in and out, it was hard to tell what was destroyed and what was still moving.  
  
"We can't keep this up! You have to rescue Leviathan so we can get the hell out of here!"  
  
Bahamut made a quick glance toward the door which had been blown open when all of Flak's forces opened fire.  
  
"I'll be back soon!" Bahamut yelled before turning away and flying toward the door.  
  
You have to hurry Bahamut, these Black Hole is everywhere!  
  
The door was large enough to let Bahamut slip inside and soon the sounds of the battle going on outside began to dull. Every hall way was lit with eerie red light and flashed as alarms were going off. The dragon had to crouch and fold his wings tightly in order to make his way through the hall which winded through the facility.  
  
I wonder if they have any guys in here that are invisible too?  
  
"Don't say that Glenn."  
  
When Bahamut reached the control room, he could stand up again and stretched his wings. It was dead silent, and there wasn't as sign of Leviathan anywhere. Surprise was easily apparent, and he soon began to look around walking deeper into the room. He didn't get far when a click resonated throughout the room.  
  
"Up here silly!" A familiar voice rang out over an intercom.  
  
Bahamut looked up to see a security camera that was currently concentrated on him. He snorted and moved to get a better look.  
  
"Tee hee hee! I'm on top of the dish! Along with Mr. Flippers! Can you come up to play?"  
  
"Damn that girl and her laugh!" Bahamut growled. "This is the last time I'm going to hear her voice. I'll make sure of it!"  
  
Easy! You have to take this slow... There's no telling what kind of trap she has in store for us up there.  
  
"Take the stairs!" Lash called out enthusiastically. "You might have to change back to Glenn for a couple of flights... or two. Tee hee hee! We'll be waiting!"  
  
A second click made it known that Lash was done talking and Bahamut looked over toward a light that had switched on. His form soon changed back to Glenn's, and his human partner soon began to move toward the steps.  
  
"Man, I wish there was another way up there." Glenn mumbled.  
  
Quit talking! And go!  
  
Glenn took a deep breath and began to climb the stairs.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Glenn soon found himself climbing up a ladder in the dead center of the dish. It was pointed straight up into the air and now looked like an oversized bowl from the inside. Bahamut wasted no time reassuming control and changed back.  
  
Hey! Wait till I get out of the hole, you could have gotten stuck!  
  
"Save your complains for later!"  
  
He looked all around and was unable to see Lash or Leviathan. Gradually he looked upward, until he could see Leviathan dangling from the point at the top of the dish. There was plenty of chains and pulleys that kept him from worming his way out of the restrains and his tail swung in the wind.  
  
"Leviathan!" Bahamut called out. "Leviathan! Are you alright?"  
  
There was no response. Only the roaring of the storm that had begun to seemingly concentrate around them.  
  
Look, just get him down before Lash...  
  
"Tee hee hee!"  
  
Bahamut whipped his head around to look in the direction of the laughing. It came from behind one of the arms that held up the point above them. There was a clacking sound, like roller blades, from another direction and he quickly turned that way as well.  
  
"How do you like your friend? You see, my machine has sucked all the magic we'll ever need to run this dish! So he's expendable now!" Lash called out over the storm.  
  
"Where the hell is she..."  
  
Finally, they could spot a figure dart out from behind one of the arms. It was Lash, and she was currently blazing along with roller blades on her feet and a familiar weapon in her hand. She did a couple of tricks and spins before finally screeching to a stop, sending sparks flying about her feet. Her laugh echoed about the area as she raised her weapon and smiled.  
  
"Hey there Mr. Dragon! Remember my Nutcracker? I've brought it out of the closet so we can play one last time! You see, this is it! Sturm told me that you can't be here anymore, and as much as I would like to ignore him. He's the boss, so too bad!"  
  
"Like I care!" Bahamut hissed. "You've done nothing but turn our lives up side down! We don't even belong in this world!"  
  
Lash began to roll back and forth in one place.  
  
"What are you trying to say? You didn't have fun visiting our world?"  
  
"Fun? You call this fun? You twisted little twerp! I'm going to..."  
  
Bahamut was soon cut off as Lash raised one of her hands and began to move it like a mouth.  
  
"Yak, yak, yak, yak, yak, yak! That's all I hear coming out of your mouth! That's the problem with this world! They don't know how to have fun! They're just a bunch of party poopers! Even now, they're sending air planes to ruin all my playtime!"  
  
What? Wait a minute, is she talking about?  
  
"Eagle? Dammit! That @#$%!" Bahamut realized.  
  
A wide smile spread over Lash's face.  
  
"What? You mean you didn't know? Eagle followed you! He knows exactly where this base is! In a couple of moments, it'll be gone! Just like you! Tee hee hee! How typical! You're just as stupid as the reports said you were!"  
  
"Shut the @#$% up! You don't seem to be all to concerned you're standing in the same place as we are! Not to mention your forces out front!"  
  
"Tsk tsk. You don't know anything do you? That's soooo sad!"  
  
A helicopter roared by and held it's position over the dish for a couple of seconds before disappearing off somewhere. It came back again and circled the dish slowly. Lash pointed upwards and then cocked her gun.  
  
"All our forces are machines! With the exception of our troops of course. They're like toys! And my transportation is right up there! I'm just here to play one last time with my pets before you disappear forever!"  
  
Alright, I don't feel sorry for her anymore. Glenn said suddenly.  
  
"Why would you feel sorry?" Bahamut asked surprised.  
  
Because she's so young. But now I see she's just crazy!  
  
"What was your first clue?" His dragon partner mumbled sarcastically.  
  
Lash fired a round upwards to reassume Bahamut's attention.  
  
"Excuse me Mr. Dragon!" She then re-aimed her gun at him. "I wanna play!!!!"  
  
-End Chapter  
  
--Next Chapter: Going, Going, Gone... 


	11. Chapter 11: Going, Going, Gone

Disclaimer: Wow, I'm actually using one of these. It's given that I don't have any ownership of Advance Wars or the characters of Final Fantasy... Duh. But the characters Glenn, Brad, Aldrea, Ashley, and Cecil, are used from "Bahamut & the Guardian Forces" by the permission of Gregory Stephen/nightdragon0. So you know, you should go read it, you would enjoy it.  
  
-Advance Wars 2  
  
--Project Black Portal  
  
---Chapter 11: Going, Going, Gone...  
  
Bahamut! Look out!  
  
Glenn's warning came just in time as a bullet whizzed by Bahamut's head. Lash's Nutcracker had been set to full auto and spat out a barrage of bullets. Lash's size made sure that bullets went everywhere as she could hardly keep control of the gun. The arms of the dish provided no cover as Bahamut ducked behind them, because the high velocity rounds would tear right through the metal and then into his body, carving clean holes through and through.  
  
"Hey! My arm is getting tired! Stay still and get dead!" Lash whined.  
  
In reply, Bahamut spewed forth a blast of fire which shot out in Lash's direction. She easily glided out of the way with her inline skates and fired back.  
  
"Tee hee hee! I wish I had played with you sooner! This is fun!"  
  
It seemed at that point Bahamut registered how hard the rain was coming down. His vision was limited to a couple of feet, and it was easy to lose track of Lash in the distance. She would disappear, and then the click clacking of her skates would signal another burst of bullets from the Nutcracker. Blindly, Bahamut spat another burst of flame but could tell he had missed by Lash's insane giggling.  
  
"Dammit! She's too @#$% fast! And too @#$% small!" Bahamut hissed angrily.  
  
His human partner was about to suggest something when pain began to rip through Bahamut's arm and roll down his right wing. Lash had made contact with her Nutcracker again. The wounded dragon simply bit down on his lip and dove blindly to the center of the dish to avoid any more shots. It was easy to hear her tear by on her skates and then spin around, ready to come back for more.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Lash skid alongside the circumference of the dish knowing that her target was lying in the middle with a busted wing and who knows what else. She smiled when thinking about her gun. The Nutcracker was a messy weapon, not at all one to be used if you were concentrating on accuracy. Giddily she began to circle the center and fired into the darkness ready to hear more roars of pain from her dragon pet. But it didn't come, and all she heard was the sound of metal being punctured. She skated to the center to see her dragon had disappeared.  
  
"Hey! Mr. Dragon! Where'd you go? We just started!"  
  
There was no response as the rain began to let up and the view became clearer. But then she heard a metal clank and looked upward to see Glenn climbing one of the metal arms, heading toward Leviathan.  
  
"No no no no!" She whined. "You can't change to your human partner! That's not fair!"  
  
"So sue me!" Glenn yelled back and continued to climb.  
  
"What are you trying to do? I got locks on the locks up there! You're wasting my time!"  
  
Lash paused and got an evil grin and took out a radio. The helicopter stopped circling the dish and began to descend. In the storm, it took a while to level out to the height Glenn was at and it soon began to circle inward, generating quite a whirlwind. But Glenn still made it to Leviathan and began to yank on the chains as if trying to loosen them. That's when he noticed the copter begin to lean forward with it's blades ready to chop whatever got in it's way.  
  
"That's right! Tee hee hee! Chop him in two! Two for one!" Lash chanted while watching on the ground. "Slice and diced dragon! Mmmmm! My favorite!"  
  
The sound of the swirling blades were unbearable as they closed in on Glenn.  
  
Now! Bahamut shouted.  
  
Glenn soon let go and the copter blades missed him. They kept going forward until they sliced right through a section of the chains holding Leviathan. When that happened, the copter jerked back just as quickly as it had jerked forward and soon it began to lose altitude. Meanwhile, Glenn had transformed back into Bahamut and his dragon partner simply glided back down to the dish. Lash quickly lost her simile in seconds as the chain began to unwind and lowered Leviathan from the antenna.  
  
"No... no..." Lash pouted. "NO NO NO NO!!!!"  
  
In a rage she raised her Nutcracker and held the trigger down until the clip was empty. Bahamut quickly grabbed the unconscious Leviathan and rolled out of the way as the area was shelled with lead. The kickback of the gun forced Lash to roll backwards on her skates and soon she shot herself right off the edge of the dish.  
  
"AAAIIIEEE!!!!"  
  
Her shout echoed into the darkness until silence descended upon the dish. Bahamut got up and walked to the edge Lash had fallen off of.  
  
"Damn... I wanted to kill her..." He muttered.  
  
Just be happy she's gone. Glenn sighed. I don't think I've met anyone so...  
  
A screech of jets soon filled the air as a Black Hole harrier rose up with Lash clinging on the back of it. Her face was filled with anger and she shook her fist at them. There was some insults coming out her mouth, but the roaring jet engines drowned them out. It was a tense pause before the harrier pulled back and began to fly off.  
  
"You have to be kidding me!" Bahamut roared. "I'm gonna..."  
  
Forget about Lash! They're going to blow this base to kingdom come! Just get Leviathan and get us out of here so we can tell the others.  
  
"Hm... right." The dragon admitted weakly while looking off into the distance.  
  
-------------------------  
  
On the ground Flak's tanks were no longer invisible having exhausted the cloaking time in each device. But they had gotten what they needed from those moments invisible and had effectively surrounded the three GFs. Phoenix, Unicorn and Valefor were all breathing heavily and gazing upon the tanks around them in disbelief.  
  
"I don't... believe this... They just keep coming..." Phoenix choked out.  
  
"Did they have this many when we started fighting?" Unicorn wondered aloud. "It didn't seem... I couldn't tell..."  
  
"Fa lyh'd keja ib!" Valefor cried.  
  
Valefor says you guys can't give up! What about Bahamut and Leviathan? Cecil reminded them. I know you're tired... but... we can't...  
  
They just... outlasted us... Ashley admitted silently.  
  
The tanks shuttered as they prepared to open fire and Flak began to step forward with two soldiers at his side. There was a sickening grin upon his face as he could hardly contain his excitement.  
  
"Ha! How'd you like that? That's Flak power!" He bellowed. "You crummy things are a handful, almost as tough as that Kanbei guy. But not tough enough! Alright, kill em'!"  
  
Unicorn stepped forward and began to chant something as the tanks took a momentary pause to brace themselves for such a barrage. When they did open fire, the faceplates on Flak's soldiers wobbled as the boom could be heard miles away. Flak didn't move an inch as his eyes were concentrated on dead center, which was now a mix of smoke, fire and explosions.  
  
"Yeah! Yeah! Hell yeah!" Flak chanted. "Shows who's the boss of Wars World! Black Hole is! Not no one nor no body who's gonna- HUH!"  
  
When the smoke cleared, Unicorn had her horn into the air and soon collapsed. Most of the tank rounds had been deflected by the Barrier magic, but she was too weak to stop it all and some got through. The GFs had survived, but they looked even more worse for wear than before.   
  
Unicorn! Cecil yelled out. Is she?  
  
"She's just..." Phoenix tried to answer.  
  
Flak cracked a smile.  
  
"Alright! It's a double feature! Shoot em' again! They ain't going nowhere!"  
  
"Flak sir, forgive my interruption." One solider cut in. "But the bombing. Green Earth has dispatched a rather large strike squad to decimate the facility. Perhaps we should leave the creatures to die from their hands."  
  
Flak slowly turned around and balled his fists as if barely containing himself.  
  
"You know what worm? I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear nothin' from your snout! I kill them! Me! No one else! You got me worm? You reading my lips? Sides', I gots a T Copter waiting to take off at a moments notice!"  
  
The soldier straightened up and nodded firmly.  
  
"Alright, now where were we?"  
  
"I believe it's the part where you die." A voice growled.  
  
Flak had turned around to yell at his soldiers but soon realized that wasn't where the voice came from. Instead he looked past where the GFs were cornered to see who more approach his tanks. Leviathan and Bahamut. This caused the lumbering Black Hole CO to take a couple steps backward.  
  
"Hey, I thought Lash was supposed to..."  
  
"Lash just checked out!" Leviathan interrupted.  
  
"Uh... the plan said I was only supposed to deal with three of these things... Hey, we got any more tanks?"  
  
The soldiers exchanged nervous glances as if trying to find out who would be the one to tell Flak the bad news. Flak let out a cuss and began to run as his tanks slowly spun around to target the new arrivals. Phoenix and Valefor took this distraction to grab onto Unicorn and fly out of the way. Once they were clear, Leviathan had summoned a monumental tidal wave that had immediately begun to sweep away the tanks. They were rolled, tossed, flipped and smashed together until there was nothing left.  
  
Flak and the two soldiers made a mad dash to the T. Copter that was standing by. Bahamut and Leviathan gave chase across the asphalt field. When the soldiers turned to open fire, they were cut down instantly. But it had bought the opportunity for Flak to escape as he neared his copter, but a rocket dropped from the sky and blew it to pieces. Flak looked around confused as Yellow Comet helicopters sped by and recons and tanks began to approach.  
  
This moment of hesitation allowed Bahamut to tackle the large man and drive him to the ground. There wasn't any expression on Flak's face as Bahamut had his claws up in the air and ready to plunge down into him. The snarl upon Bahamut's face promised a great deal of suffering.  
  
"Bahamut! Don't!" A familiar voice shouted.  
  
The dragon vaguely looked up to see Sonja leap out one of the jeeps.  
  
Bahamut take a deep breath! Just hold on! Glenn wasn't ready to watch someone to get torn apart.  
  
"All of you shut up!" Bahamut growled.  
  
"Flak is your way home!" Sonja tried again. "You don't want to kill him!"  
  
"Right, I'll just let him go like Lash so he can attack again. How does that sound?"  
  
By now the other GFs had gathered behind him simply watching carefully.  
  
"Just... drop him... Bahamut." Phoenix told him slowly. "I don't want to be stuck here forever."  
  
Eventually Flak slowly slipped from Bahamut's claws to the ground where he promptly began to crawl away into the waiting arms of two Yellow Comet soldiers. Soon, the GFs slowly shifted back to their human forms after an exhausting day of fighting. Brad and Ashley helped an unconscious Aldrea over to where Sonja stood.  
  
"Sonja, what are you doing here?" Glenn asked. "Isn't this Green Earth?"  
  
"My father helped Green Earth out of a pinch, and they owed us. I managed to delay Eagle's bombing run... but he won't wait long."  
  
"You were saying something about a way home?" Ashley asked expectantly.  
  
"Yes of course. I just have to make a couple calls first." Sonja smiled while looking toward Flak.  
  
-------------------------  
  
It was now a week after the dish assault. Green Earth had bombed the facility back to the foundation it was built on, so now the only trace of the GFs was in their human partners. Glenn, Brad, Ashley, Aldrea, and Cecil were all riding in a Yellow Comet Copter towards a decided destination on the southern most shore of the Black Hole territory. Sonja was sitting in it as well. Further down was Flak, chained nearly as much as someone can be chained and four soldiers watching him.  
  
"Are you sure about this Sonja?" Aldrea spoke up nervously. "You said we're going to Black Hole's continent?"  
  
"Technically it's Macro Land, Black Hole merely crushed all resistance and took it over. But yes, I'm quite sure we'll be fine. So long as we have Flak here."  
  
Flak himself had said nothing and simply kept his vision forward like he was preparing for something. Outside was a number of Yellow Comet fighters, odd looking jets that kept in a tight formation as they approached the area which was darkened on the map. There was a number of cruisers and battleships floating around, but they seemed more abandoned than ready to open fire at a moments notice. Soon they were flying over the coast to a base with a landing pad.   
  
Everyone but Flak and Sonja gazed out the windows to see the multitude of Black Hole infantry on the ground. But they looked different than most. Their suit looked more gray than normal soldiers they had encountered, almost silver. As the copter got lower, they could make out more things, such as the portal Glenn had noticed earlier on the blueprint. By then, the copter had set down.  
  
"Alright, let me go out first." Sonja told them. "You can all step out after Flak gets out."  
  
The five nodded and simply waited as Sonja and Flak piled out. Now they could see the soldiers lined up on the path leading to the gate almost like it was a ceremony of some sort. Their gun arms were pointed downwards, and they seemed more like statues than soldiers. Flak was making whining sounds and kept his head low as the five stepped in front of him and looked around. With a sudden clap, the Black Hole soldiers all turned at once towards the portal as someone began to approach.  
  
The figure wore a long purple cloak where you could almost see some sort of armor underneath. It was hard to tell if the bronze colored face was a mask or not. It looked partly mechanical and partly organic at the same time. There was a snout which resembled the grill of a semi truck. Two snaking tubes connected to this snout and disappeared somewhere behind the back. The generals cap the figure wore cast a shadow over the two eerie teal eyes.  
  
"Sturm." Sonja began loudly. "I think we have something that belongs to you."  
  
Flak was reluctantly pushed forward by the four soldiers.  
  
"Flak..." Sturm began with a red cloud of smoke escaping from his snout. "You wholly disappoint me. You insolent little cur. And now you stand captured before me? How dare you."  
  
Sturm's voice was chillingly clear and intelligent.  
  
"Yeah... I'm really... uh... boss..." Flak stuttered.  
  
"Quiet! There will be plenty of talking once you are back in my hands. Now, our terms stated you wanted these five to be returned to their world. Very well. They mean nothing to me, only a project that belongs to one of my underlings."  
  
There was a flash and a hissing noise as the portal soon began to open up to reveal a picture of some other world. The lights were all at their brightest point and looked like they would short out at any moment. Sturm took a step to the side and allowed a clear shot to the portal. But Glenn and the others didn't move.  
  
"No." Glenn started. "You're going to open fire the minute we step through aren't you?"  
  
Sturm tilted his head and then began to laugh maniacally. Smoke shot from his snout like the exhaust of a car. He soon began to train his vision on Glenn with a cold lifeless stare.  
  
"You foolish worm. You should think to yourself. Why does it matter if she dies now or later, when the outcome will be the same either way? She cannot escape the fate I have given her, the fate I have given her country and ultimately Wars World itself."  
  
There was a long silence between them.  
  
"Yeah, right." Glenn scoffed. "You make it sound like you've already won."  
  
"We've heard someone who sounded a lot like you." Ashley added.  
  
"He eventually got what was coming to him." Brad agreed.  
  
"It'll happen to you." Aldrea continued.  
  
"Because you're no exception." Cecil finished.  
  
They all nodded and began to approach the portal, walking down the row of soldiers. Sonja's heart began to pound as they passed by Sturm. They paused at the portal and looked back towards Sonja. She waved back at them and soon ordered her soldiers to let go of Flak. The massive man fell forward and was soon picked up by a trio of Sturm's soldiers before being lugged away.  
  
"Your time will come, worms." Sturm vowed. "I will not be content with Wars World for long. Now, leave."  
  
Sonja got back into her copter and lifted off as Brad and Aldrea stepped through. Cecil was next and finally Ashley and Glenn. There was a pause before the lights on the portal shut off, and the image of the world disappeared in a flash. Sturm simply stood there watching as the Yellow Comet forces disappeared in the horizon.  
  
"Make sure we never visit that world again. At least until we are done here." Sturm ordered.  
  
-The End  
  
--Party! Woo! And all that stuff...  
  
Author Closing Comments:   
  
-------------------------  
  
Wow, it's done! All that writing and I got it done. Just has that sense of accomplishment with it. I want to thank Gregory Stephen/nightdragon0 one last time for letting me take a chance with his excellent characters. Also anyone who took a chance reading a story with Final Fantasy and Advance Wars stuff. Thanks for reading, also, thanks for any feedback you might have given me or gave me.  
  
Oh yeah, here's my little guide for Black Portal. Where Black Hole stole all their stuff, how many did you catch? Oh yeah, this is a correction. I actually miscounted my chapters.  
  
Guardian Forces (All Chapters): Final Fantasy  
  
Nutcracker's Rail Gun Technology (Chapters 2, 3, 7, 10, 11): Metal Gear Solid   
  
Energy Siphoner(Chapter 7, 10): Star Fox 64 - Think of the Meteo Crusher  
  
Half Pipe Bridge (Chapter 8): F-Zero GX  
  
Cloaking Device (Chapters 9-10): Perfect Dark 


End file.
